A Garota do Diário
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que acontece quando ele descobre que essa garota é Rose Weasley?
1. First works

**Sinopse: **Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a garota do diário é Rose Weasley?

**Classificação:** +16

**Gêneros: **Amizade, Comédia, Romance

**Avisos: **Linguagem Imprópria

**Disclaimer: **Mais uma história que saiu da minha cabeça - yeah, não sei de onde sai tanta coisa. Personagens principais não me pertencem e sim à J.K. Rowlling - que tem a mente mais brilhante do mundo. Não adimito a cópia de qualquer parte da fic, portanto se eu souber de plágio vou até a casa da pessoa e mato com um Avada Kedavra de dar inveja até em Voldemort.

**Shipper:** Rose/Scorpius.

Acho que é isso.  
>Divirtam-se!<p>

* * *

><p>- Isso não está dando certo – eu disse quando abri os olhos pela terceira vez na mesma madrugada. – Eu quero dormir e você não deixa! – eu resmunguei, virando de lado na cama. Fazia dias que não conseguia dormir direito, sempre acordando no meio da noite, sempre sonhando com a mesma pessoa, sempre pensando na <em>mesma<em> pessoa. – Porque você não me deixa em paz? – eu perguntei como um louco para o quarto escuro.

- Olha só Scorp – uma voz abafada saiu do meio das cobertas na cama ao lado. – Eu sei que você não teve uma boa infância e que _ainda _tem amigos imaginários – de repente a cabeça de Albus emergiu das cobertas. – Mas será que dá para você mandá-los embora e pedir para voltarem outra hora? – ele disse. – Ou então arranje alguma outra coisa que faça menos barulho, como um diário se você quiser desabafar, mas, por favor, pare de falar e me deixe dormir – ele disse com um olhar assassino antes fechar os olhos e voltar a desaparecer no meio do edredom.

A culpa não era minha se eu acordava no meio da noite porque _ela _invadia os meus sonhos.

Bufei e virei para o outro lado da cama, puxando as cortinas e tentando me concentrar em NÃO sonhar, mas foi inútil, porque no momento em que voltei a cair no sono, _ela_ me perseguiu.

Novamente acordei e já estava até abrindo a boca para xingar até a última geração dos Weasley por terem feito _aquela_ criatura existir, mas ai eu lembrei que Albus estava dormindo e que provavelmente me mataria asfixiado com o seu travesseiro se eu o acordasse novamente.

_Santa Merda._

Nem dormir eu podia.

Rolei para fora da cama e tentei fazer o menor barulho possível quando desci as escadas para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Não havia ninguém lá, graças a Merlin, então eu poderia ficar acordado em paz – já que a opção _'dormir' _estava fora de questão.

Atirei-me em uma das poltronas e fiquei olhando para a lareira escura – há essa hora o fogo já havia sido consumido.

Meus olhos estavam tentando se fechar, mas eu realmente não queria dormir. Não se a perspectiva era tão horrível.

Foi ai que meus olhos – quase grudados de sono – encontraram um pequeno livro em cima da mesa. Era verde claro sem estampas, com uma fita para marcar paginas. Estiquei a mão e o abri, mas não havia nada escrito apenas a frase: "_Eu não paro de sonhar com ele._" Na primeira folha, em uma caligrafia desconhecida.

Estranho.

Tentei investigar, com um feitiço, se o livro não tinha nenhuma magia negra, mas não havia nada incriminante.

E de repente outras palavras apareceram, como se alguém as estivesse escrevendo enquanto eu lia.

_"Isso está ficando realmente ridículo, porque eu nem consigo mais dormir. Minha prima reclama que eu falo durante a noite, mas o que eu posso fazer? Ele NÃO devia estar nos meus sonhos, isso está me irritando além do que eu posso suportar.."._

Meus olhos se arregalaram depois que eu acabei de ler e eu larguei o livro rapidamente, como se tivesse me queimado.

Isso era estranho, muito estranho. E mais letras apareceram.

_"Eu estou na sala comunal agora, encarando a lareira com os restos do fogo sem saber o que fazer. Porque isso insiste em acontecer?"_

Eu olhei para os lados antes de olhar para o livro novamente. Era como se o livro estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos, porque eu também estava na sala comunal olhando para a lareira porque eu não conseguia dormir por estar sonhando com alguém.

Será que esse livro lia mentes? Bem, eu achei meio improvável já que o livro se referia a 'ele' e não a ela. A menos que ele lesse pensamentos invertidos, ou que o livro fosse gay, coisa que não parecia muito certa. Então talvez fosse como aquelas moedas da AD – que Albus me contou uma vez – que as pessoas usavam para se comunicar.

Guardei o livro no bolso do meu pijama e subi para o quarto novamente, peguei uma pena e um tinteiro e deitei na cama, fechando as cortinas.

Assim que abri o livro outras palavras estavam escritas ali.

_"Eu estou caindo de sono, mas eu não me atrevo a ir para o meu quarto e ter de ouvir as garotas reclamarem. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo e..."_

**"Oi."**

Escrevi rapidamente testando minha tese.

_Ai meu Merlin, acho que estou ficando louca, porque eu juro que palavras apareceram no meu diário. Ou talvez seja o sono mesmo..._

**'Não é o sono, estou escrevendo de outro diário. Quem é você?"**

_"Escrevendo de outro diário? Isso parece com algumas coisas que minha mãe me contou... Você é Tom Riddle? Porque se for eu juro que vou cravar uma presa de basilisco nesse livro."_

**"Não eu não sou Tom Riddle..."**

_"É claro que você não diria se fosse!"_

**"Hey! Eu estou falando sério, eu só encontrei um livro em cima da mesa da minha sala comunal e resolvi abri-lo e o que você escreveu apareceu aqui."**

Nossa, que garota mais doida.

_"Sabe que isso é muito suspeito? E... ESPERA AI, VOCÊ LEU O QUE EU ESTAVA ESCREVENDO?"_

**"Bem..."**

_"DEIXE SÓ EU DESCOBRIR QUEM VOCÊ É! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! ONDE É QUE JÁ SE VIU LER ASSIM, INVADINDO A PRIVACIDADE DOS OUTROS!"_

**"Hey, se acalme, eu não fiz por mal, as palavras simplesmente apareceram do nada. Você não pode me culpar por ler."**

_"Quem é você?"_

**"E você acha que vou te dizer depois da ameaça que você fez?"**

_"Quer saber? Eu vou é jogar isso aqui fora, se algum estranho intrometido pode ler o que eu escrevo"_

**"Faça o que bem entender" **– Eu heim, garota mais estressada.

_"Vá se ferrar, invasor de privacidade alheia"_

**"Vá se ferrar você! Isso que você tem só pode ser falta de..."**

_"Se você concluir essa frase eu juro que eu descubro quem você é e cravo uma presa de basilisco em VOCÊ!"_

**"Falta de homem"**

Eu esperei que mais palavras aparecessem, mas nada foi escrito então eu conclui que talvez ela tenha jogado o livro fora mesmo.

- Estranho – eu falei comigo mesmo.

Guardei o livro embaixo do meu travesseiro e me ajeitei na cama.

Quem será que era a garota que estava escrevendo? E porque o modo de falar – escrever – parecia familiar?

Eu realmente não vi como nem quando, mas eu dormi. No outro dia, quando uma travesseirada de Albus me atingiu em cheio no rosto, eu acordei pasmo, sem acreditar que não havia sonhado com nada.

E enquanto Albus se arrumava no banheiro eu puxei o livro debaixo de meu travesseiro.

_"Tome cuidado por onde anda garoto, tenho uma presa de basilisco na minha bolsa a partir de agora"_

Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto ao ler o que ela havia escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Stupid nicknames

**N/A: Obrigado à Gigi Potter , G. Fanfiction , S. R. Malfoy, Baah.s2 , Mylle Malfoy P.W , Jacih, Juuh Cid, Laslus , Catherine Gillford pelos reviews! Vocês são DIVAS!**

**Não gostei muito de como este ficou, mas eu estava demorando demais para postar então ficou assim mesmo :(**

**Prometo que o próximo será digno de vocês okay?**

**Espero que goste nem que seja um pouquinho.**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p>- Apenas me diga uma coisa – Albus falava enquanto caminhávamos despreocupados após termos assistido a ultima aula do dia.<p>

- Hum? – resmunguei desinteressado, estava com sono demais.

- Porque, pelas pantufas cor-de-rosa furadas de Merlin você fica falando durante a noite? – Albus perguntou. – Caramba, sabe o quanto é difícil dormir?

- Me desculpe – eu disse sentando-me à mesa da Sonserina no salão comunal e me preparando para atacar todos os pratos mais próximos.

- Yeah, só não faça mais isso cara – Albus pôs algumas batatas na boca enquanto enchia seu prato – Você viu como a Rachel da Corvinal está gostosa? – ele mudou completamente de assunto e eu particularmente agradeci a Merlin por isso, afinal de contas eu não estava com vontade de dizer a Albus que eu ficava falando sozinho de noite porque a prima dele invadia meus sonhos.

Virei para a mesa da Corvinal e procurei pela tal de Rachel, mas meus olhos encontraram coisas mais interessantes no caminho.

No canto mais longe de onde eu estava sentado, à mesa da Grifinória, a maldição de meus sonhos estava conversando com a irmã de Albus. Ela falava rapidamente como se estivesse nervosa, agitando as mãos e mexendo nos cabelos.

- Você viu? – a voz de Albus me arrancou de meus devaneios e eu virei para ele que estava com a boca tão cheia de comida que era realmente incrível que ele ainda conseguisse falar.

- Como você consegue fazer isso? – perguntei apontando para sua boca cheia de batatas e pastelão.

Albus engoliu toda a comida em sua boca e tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora enquanto eu olhava abismado. Seus órgãos internos deveriam ser _muito_ potentes para agüentar tudo aquilo.

- Isso o que? – ele perguntou encarando-me confuso.

- Comer tanto em tão pouco tempo – falei.

Albus deu de ombros e pôs mais algumas garfadas na boca.

- Você sabe que eu passo boa parte das férias na casa da minha avó...

- Quando não está lá em casa – revirei os olhos.

- Cara, sua mãe cozinha _muito_ bem – Albus comentou desnecessariamente. – Mas, de qualquer forma, eu passo tempo demais com o Hugo – Albus disse. – E a comida da vovó é ótima – ele continuou. – Não é por nada não, mas a mamãe na cozinha, bem, ela é melhor caçando bruxos das Trevas – o moreno corou um pouco e eu ri.

- Eu ainda lembro aquele pudim de fígado que ela fez.

- O cachorro de Lily morreu por causa dele – Albus fez uma careta.

Eu comecei a rir.

Realmente gostava muito de Ginny Potter, mas eu sempre levava reservas de comida de casa quando ia passar algum tempo na casa de Albus.

Quando senti que os botões de minhas calças estavam quase saltando finalmente parei de comer. Albus por outro lado, parecia ter muito espaço em seu estômago ainda.

- Cara, não esqueça que os pratos não são de comer – eu disse quando ele serviu mais uma coxinha de galinha em seu prato.

Albus com a língua para mim e eu dei as costas para ele; aquela não era uma cena muito bonita de se ver.

- Vou nessa – eu disse enquanto pegava minha mochila. – Te encontro lá na sala comunal.

- Yeah – Albus resmungou enquanto voltava sua atenção novamente para sua coxinha.

Sai do grande salão e caminhei lentamente pelos corredores me sentindo extremamente pesado e agradecendo por minha sala comunal ser nas masmorras e não nas torres, afinal isso poupava muitas escadas para subir.

Assim que cheguei na sala comunal me atirei em uma das poltronas em frente a lareira e tirei meus sapatos.

Como as masmorras ficavam em baixo do lago, a luz que entrava pelas janelas ficava estranhamente verde e era possível ver as mais diversas criaturas nadarem lá fora.

Eu estava concentrado em assistir um casal de sereianos discutirem entre si quando Albus chegou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não vai acreditar – Albus disse com a voz ofegante.

- Quê? – perguntei imediatamente curioso.

- A Rachel, a corvinal gostosa que te mostrei hoje cedo – ele disse e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, não querendo admitir que nem sequer tinha visto a tal garota. – Ela veio falar comigo – ele disse e parecia que era uma criança para quem o Natal havia chegado mais cedo.

- E o que ela disse? – eu perguntei ficando imediatamente eufórico com a alegria de Albus.

- Bem, ela estava saindo do salão principal quando eu estava na porta, ai ela veio até mim e disse que meus cordões estavam desatados – ele disse e minha boca simplesmente abriu. Albus corou fortemente. – Mas eu juro cara, _tinha_ um brilho nos olhos dela quando ela disse aquilo... Ela só pode estar interessada em mim! – ele disse e eu não consegui me controlar: cai do sofá de tanto rir.

- Albus, pelos meiões lilases com chulé de Merlin...

- Eu prefiro pantufas cor-de-rosa furadas – Albus me interrompeu.

Revirei os olhos.

- Que seja pelas pantufas furadas!

- Cor-de-rosa – Albus estava obviamente fugindo do assunto.

- Ah, cale a boca – eu ri. – Merlin, cara, você não existe!

- Só porque um bando de garotas cai aos seus pés todo o tempo que é preciso andar com um rodo de limpeza para poder caminhar pelos corredores – ele disse e eu revirei meus olhos novamente. Albus era uma das criaturas mais exageradas da face da terra. – Isso não significa que a Rachel, gostosa, não possa olhar para mim – ele apontou um dedo para meu peito.

- Cara, eu não disse isso...

- Vou dormir – Albus levantou da poltrona ao meu lado e saiu pisando forte até o dormitório masculino.

Eu bufei.

- Boa noite – eu gritei.

- Vá à merda – recebi como resposta.

- Também te amo! – eu disse e algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas nas outras poltronas da sala me encararam desconfiadas.

- Enfie esse seu amor... – e ele fechou a porta do dormitório fortemente.

Suspirei e olhei para a mochila que estava atirada no chão, próxima de onde eu estava. Havia milhares de temas para fazer e eu não me sentia nenhum pouco com vontade de fazê-los.

Com um gemido puxei a mochila para perto de mim e a abri, puxando alguns livros, pergaminho e tinta para tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Olhei para os livros de Runas Antigas – que minha mãe me obrigara a fazer – e as inscrições que havia no livro começaram a se misturar, formando coisas desconexas.

- Definitivamente vou deixar estes para outra hora – eu resmunguei comigo mesmo puxando o livro de transfiguração e o abrindo.

Desenhos ainda mais desconexos do que as Runas Antigas tentavam explicar a transfiguração humana.

- Outra hora também – eu disse e atirei o livro para longe.

O de poções foi o próximo e, por todas as roupas intimas de Merlin, o que diabos era _asfódelo_?

No final, todos os livros estavam atirados em cima da mesa, nenhum deles fáceis o suficiente para que eu pudesse entender alguma coisa. Meu sono também não estava ajudando.

Apenas um pequeno livrinho verde ainda estava dentro da mochila e eu o puxei dali olhando receoso para a capa.

Será que a garota tinha realmente jogado seu livro fora? Se é que era uma garota afinal de contas.

Podia muito bem ser algum engraçadinho tirando uma com a minha cara, mas o modo como as palavras eram escritas era muito feminino para ser de algum garoto.

_Tem alguém ai?_

E eu levei um susto quando, ao abrir o pequeno livro, aquelas palavras apareceram.

_Oi? Caramba me sinto uma idiota por estar fazendo isso. Talvez eu tivesse apenas sonhado com esse diário noite passada e..._

**Hey – **Peguei a pena rapidamente e escrevi.

_Então você está ai seu invasor de privacidade! Sabe de uma coisa? Eu devia era te denunciar para a diretora!_

**Foi você quem começou a conversa!**

_Só queria ter certeza de que eu não estava enlouquecendo._

**Mas então, você estava realmente andando com uma presa de basilisco pela escola?**

...

Ninguém respondeu e eu franzi a testa sentindo-me estranhamente frustrado.

**Oi?**

_Opa, me esqueci que você não podia ver e revirei os olhos..._

Eu ri disso.

**Haha. Que inteligência...**

_Não ria seu estúpido._

**Você é uma pessoa _bem _educada não é mesmo?**

_Geralmente, com pessoas que não invadem a privacidade dos outros._

Desta vez fui eu quem revirou os olhos.

**Qual é o seu nome? – **perguntei curioso.

_Não te interessa._

**Posso te chamar de 'G'?**

_'G'?_

**Abreviação de Grossa.**

_Imbecil. Vou te chamar de 'I.P.A'_

**Invasor de Privacidade Alheia? Isso não é muito criativo.**

_Ah, cale a boca!_

**Está bem fechada – haha.**

_Grrrrrrrrrrr_

**Vou te chamar de AGD.**

_?_

**A Grossa do Diário.**

_Vou fingir que você disse A Garota do Diário._

**Escrevi.**

_Ãhn?_

**Eu escrevi, não disse.**

_Quer saber? Vou dormir, é o melhor que eu faço._

**Porque todas as pessoas falam isso para mim?**

_Eu escrevi, não falei. E todos devem dizer (escrever) isso porque você é chato._

**Então porque você ainda está falando comigo?**

_Pelo simples fato de que não consigo dormir._

**É, bem vinda ao clube **– eu suspirei ao escrever isso.

_Porque você não consegue dormir?_

Minha pena ficou pairando no ar e eu fiquei sem saber se respondia ou não. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e constatei que tarde. Quanto tempo eu tinha ficado sentado ali?

Voltei meus olhos para o diário em minha mão e suspirei. Era para isso que diários serviam mesmo.

**Eu fico _meio que_ sonhando com a mesma garota todas as noites, e eu não consigo dormir direito porque eu acordo no meio da noite tentando mudar meu sonho, mas tudo acontece de novo.**

_Isso acontece comigo também..._

E eu me lembrei das primeiras palavras que eu havia visto escritas no diário, quando pensei que ele lia pensamentos ao inverso.

**Oh, então foi seu desabafo que eu interrompi a primeira vez que falei com você.**

_Tecnicamente._

**Bem, então estamos quites, pois você está sabendo de coisas que eu não contei para mais ninguém.**

_Hum, talvez, mas eu ainda vou continuar lhe chamando de I.P.A._

Eu ri.

**Isso quer dizer que você vai seguir falando comigo nos próximos dias? – **E uma estranha alegria me invadiu.

_Não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer mesmo._

**Haha, ótima desculpa, mas eu sei que você vai continuar falando comigo porque se apaixonou perdidamente pela minha caligrafia.**

_Eu realmente tenho uma presa de basilisco comigo._

**Você nem sabe quem eu sou.**

_Sou ótima em descobrir esse tipo de coisas._

**Sério? Dou-te dez galeões se você descobrir quem eu sou.**

_Você realmente não vai querer fazer isso._

**Isso é medo?**

_Ótimo, te dou vinte galeões se VOCÊ descobrir quem EU sou._

**Feito.**

_Vou dormir agora, estou realmente com sono._

**Boa noite AGD.**

_Boa noite I.P.A._

**Eu ainda acho esse apelido completamente sem criatividade.**

_Vá à merda._

**Boa noite para você também.**

E ela não disse mais nada.

Eu fechei o livro e podia sentir meus olhos fechando pelo cansaço.

Deixei todos os meus livros em cima da mesa mesmo, levando comigo apenas o diário.

Sentia-me extremamente leve depois de falar com a AGD. Atirei-me na cama completamente vestido e apaguei sem sonhar, sem nada.

Comecei a chegar à conclusão de que a AGD tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso e a curiosidade de saber quem ela era me dominou.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos e até! :*<br>**


	3. Unlikely

**__N/A: Nem demorei para postar o capítulo *-***

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unlikely<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(<em>**_Primeira Semana**)**_

**Merlin, eu preciso de ajuda com um trabalho de Transfiguração!**

_Oh, eu não sou Merlin, me desculpe, não posso ajudar._

_..._

**_(_**_Segunda Semana**)**_

**Seja sincera, você acha que a Barton é muito estranha.**

_Por Merlin IPA, você realmente não está pensando em sair com ela não é?_

**Na verdade eu só queria sua ajuda porque um amigo meu quer sair com ela e eu estou tentando convencê-lo a não fazer isso.**

_Apenas explique a ele que o que ela tem no meio das pernas, é bem parecido com o seu._

**Informação demais.**

_Haha_

_..._

**_(_**_Terceira Semana**)**_

_Eu estava pensando em convidar o Erick da Corvinal para sair, você acha que ele aceitaria?_

**Depende**

_Do quê?_

**Você é um garoto ou uma garota?**

_Oh, entendi._

**As aparências enganam**

_..._

**_ (_**_Quarta semana**)**_

_Vou ter de ir._

**Não! Espera, eu ainda não acabei de te contar o que o meu amigo fez.**

_Não é sério, tenho de ir. Depois você me conta. Minha prima está dizendo que se eu não for para Hogsmead com ela que vai me internar no St. Mungus porque eu não saio nunca._

**Diga para sua prima que...**

_Depois._

E nenhuma outra linha apareceu. Eu fiquei ali, apenas encarando o caderninho verde à minha frente como se estivesse esperando que ele começasse a dar cambalhotas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Um mês, duas horas, três minutos e trinta e um, agora dois segundos desde que eu comecei a ser amigo oficialmente da AGD. E agora ela vinha com um simples 'Depois' e não falava mais nada?

- Scorpius – Albus me chamou e eu ergui os olhos para ele.

- Ãhn? – perguntei ainda meio alheio sobre o que ele estava falando.

- Anda cara, levanta essa bunda gorda desse sofá que você vai até Hogsmead comigo – ele disse e parecia irritado.

- Wow, espera ai, que irritação toda é essa? – Perguntei, erguendo as mãos para cima.

- É você e o modo como está agindo ultimamente! Você passa o tempo todo ai, fazendo sabe-se lá o que com esse livrinho e nem está vendo a vida passar! – Albus se exaltou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. Desde quando ele deveria estar assim e eu não sabia?

- Hey, calminha ai campeão! – Eu levantei de onde estava e o encarei. – Desculpa okay? O que foi que eu te fiz?

Albus passou a mão pelos cabelos e bufou.

- Não foi você – ele resmungou.

- Foi quem então? – perguntei, pela primeira vez em algum bom tempo preocupado com algo que não estava relacionado com aquele diário.

- Foi a Rachel – ele disse e eu o encarei sem entender.

- Você está com a Rachel? – perguntei perplexo.

- Não, eu não estou!

- E qual é o problema então? – perguntei indo até ele.

- É exatamente isso! Eu _não estou_ com ela. Sabe o quanto isso é triste? E eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim – Albus balançou a cabeça e eu ri.

- Albus, se você gosta da garota, porque não chega nela?

- Eu já tentei – ele disse.

- O quê? Você não está contando que aquela tentativa de cantar a música '_Fallen for You'_ das Esquisitonas enquanto tomava uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada sem parar conte para alguma coisa não é?Merlin cara, ela provavelmente pensou que você fosse um bêbado ensandecido – eu disse.

- Eu tinha descoberto que aquela era a música favorita dela e que a bebida que ela mais gosta é cerveja amanteigada – ele disse com os olhos verdes brilhando. Eu ri.

- Sim, e porque não juntar os dois não é mesmo? – Albus me deu um forte soco no ombro direito e saiu a passos largos pela porta da sala comunal. – Hey, me desculpe – eu disse quando finalmente cheguei até ele. Eu ando meio estressado e descontei em você.

- O que é que tem naquele livro verde? – Albus perguntou encarando-me fixamente. Desviei os olhos.

- É só, bem, não é nada importante – eu disse.

- Se não é tão importante então porque você não me conta – Albus parou de andar e ficou em minha frente, impedindo que eu continuasse o caminho. – Não pense que sou idiota Scorpius – e naquele momento ele não parecia nenhum pouco bobo.

- Olha, eu sei que você não é idiota okay? Mas aquilo é pessoal – eu disse e tentei passar por ele.

- A pinta que eu tenho na minha bunda também é pessoal e você sabe que ela existe – Albus falou no exato momento em que duas garotas saiam pelas portas do castelo.

- Cale a boca – eu pus a mão em sua boca e senti meu rosto esquentar fortemente.

- Albus, eu sempre soube que seus gostos eram estranhos, mas o Malfoy?

Nós dois viramos e vimos o primo absurdamente ruivo de Albus com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Hey, Hugo – eu cumprimentei.

Hugo não dava bola para essas coisas de 'casas', era um cara legal que, tirando o fato de comer demais, era bastante engraçado.

- _Scorpius_, ou será que agora você é meu parente? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu maliciosamente.

- Ah, cale essa sua boca! – Albus deu um soco no ombro de Hugo e deu as costas para os dois, caminhando rapidamente para os portões da escola.

Hugo me encarou indagativamente

- É a TPM – eu disse e ele riu.

- Hugo! Caramba, para quê correr tanto? – a irritante voz de Lily Potter preencheu meus ouvidos e eu revirei os olhos. Ela falava demais. – Ah não, você não vai ficar nesse passeio em Hogsmead andando com esse cara, não é? – ela me indicou com a cabeça, mas eu não estava prestando atenção.

Um pouco mais atrás, com os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando ao vento, estava Rose Weasley.

Ultimamente – para falar a verdade, desde que comecei a conversar com AGD – eu tentava evitá-la ao máximo. E ficar tanto tempo sem sonhar com ela me deu a esperança de que talvez aquela loucura toda tivesse passado.

Grande ilusão.

Vê-la assim era ainda pior do que sonhar com ela todas as noites. Merlin, porque Rose Weasley? Porque não Rachel _não sei o que lá_ da Corvinal? Até mesmo Lily Potter era melhor do que gos... NÃO! Do que se sentir atraído por_ela._

Ser amigo de Hugo era uma coisa, mas ficar a fim de uma Weasley? Era rezar muito para meu pai não ter um infarto.

- Porque não vamos todos juntos? – Hugo abriu os braços. – Deixar essas birras de lado?

- Ah claro, mas só se tiver uma jaula para esse filhote de doninha – a Weasley falou, encarando-me com nojo.

- Sério? E eu só vou se você estiver presa em uma camisa de força – eu disse, completamente irritado.

- Me poupe Malfoy – ela disse e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não estava falando com você – ela riu maliciosamente. – Mas se quiser levá-lo Hugo, fique à vontade, eu sou contra o maltrato aos animais.

Se a Weasley fosse um homem, eu provavelmente teria atirado-a longe. Mas como ela era uma mulher, eu só podia encará-la com toda a minha raiva e ficar imaginando o porquê de eu sonhar com aquela... Aquela... Hunf.

- Ah, parem com isso vocês os dois – Hugo disse e abraçou Rose pelos ombros. – Já basta Albus irritado, vocês dois também não.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Quer saber, vou ir atrás do Albus – eu disse e dei as costas para eles. – A gente se vê em Hogsmead.

Caminhei rapidamente pela saída da escola e ao longe na estradinha tortuosa que levava ao povoado, um emaranhado de cabelos pretos chamou minha atenção. Era Albus. E ele estava acompanhado.

Desacelerei.

Eu não ia interrompê-lo.

- Malfoy – alguém me chamou e eu virei para ver quem era.

Rose Weasley. E ela parecia bastante irritada.

- Quê? – eu resmunguei, irritado.

- Eu vou com você para Hogsmead – ela disse tudo muito rápido e começou a caminhar ao meu lado.

- Você vai o quê? – perguntei abismado.

- Você é lerdo ou apenas finge? – ela me encarou. – Oh não, nem responda. Você é lerdo mesmo – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Se eu soubesse que Lily me convidou para vir à Hogsmead apenas para ficar com o Hugo nem teria vindo. Imagina só, ter de acabar o dia caminhando com você.

- Hey! Eu nem te convidei para vir comigo, você está aqui porque quer – eu disse, finalmente processando a informação de que ela realmente estava ali falando _comigo_ sem ser aos gritos e se oferecendo para passar o dia _comigo._

Weasley suspirou pesadamente e me encarou.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – ela disse. – Eu finjo que você não é o Malfoy idiota e você finge que eu não sou a Weasley de quem não gosta. Nós passamos o dia sem mais problemas – ela sorriu.

- Porque é que você está falando essas coisas para mim? – eu perguntei ainda mais abismado do que antes. – Você bateu a cabeça?

- Já percebeu que esse é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts? – ela indicou. – Você quer terminar esse ano com rixas bobas e brigas infundadas? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu não quero – eu disse.

- Ótimo – ela sorriu. – Então finja que não sou eu que eu finjo que não é você – ela disse.

- E como você quer que eu te chame?

- Rose – ela disse.

Revirei os olhos. Ela tinha problemas mentais?

- Mas seu nome _é_ esse – eu indiquei o óbvio.

- Dã, mas você não me chama por ele – ela disse. – Então é quase como se eu fosse uma pessoa diferente, _Scorpius._

Uma grande onda de choque pareceu percorrer meu corpo. Meu nome dito por ela era uma coisa que nunca havia ouvido. Mas gostei profundamente. Não que ela precisasse saber.

- Então está bem, _Rose_ – eu adorei pronunciar seu nome também.

Ela sorriu um sorriso que nunca havia dirigido à mim e eu fiquei completamente bobo.

Tinha certeza de que mesmo que eu voltasse a falar com AGD naquela noite, provavelmente sonharia com a ruiva em minha frente.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer quando a garota mais improvável oferecia uma trégua ainda mais improvável onde nenhum de nós dois sairíamos perdendo?

Óbvio que eu aceitaria.

A minha irritação com relação ao fora que AGD havia me dado mais cedo pareceu sumir diante do dia que eu provavelmente teria pela frente. Era impossível um sorriso não brotar em meus lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Obrigado à todos que mandaram reviews! Mesmo! Vocês são demais!**

**Beijos e até :***


	4. Disagreements

**N/A: ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA! Eu tinha perdido a senha e o login desta conta e como mudei de e-mail não conseguia recuperar, até que, milagrosamente, achei a senha e o login salvos em um documento do meu PC e tchanãããan, aqui estou \o/**

**Obrigado à todos que mandaram reviews para a fic e mil perdões de novo e de novo pela demora :S**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disagreements<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Rose<em> caminhava rapidamente ao meu lado, seus cabelos esvoaçando com o vento e suas bochechas coradas enquanto falava sobre a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Eu a acho bem legal, sem falar que ela foi uma das _'Mentes Brilhantes'_ no S_emanário dos Bruxos._ Tenho certeza de que vai ser ótima para a gente. Sabia que ela inventou um feitiço contra basilisco? – e me encarou como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia do ano. – Mês passado foi aceito pelo Ministério e agora já está em uso.

Dei um muxoxo alto, realmente, falar sobre a professora de DCAT era uma das ultimas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer naquele momento.

– Sim, isso é porque nós encontramos muitos basiliscos por ai – eu resmunguei e revirei os olhos. – Mas talvez eu entenda o porquê de ela viver tropeçando nas coisas: ela pensa que vai ver um e fecha os olhos.

Rose me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Quê? – perguntei sem entender.

– Você é sempre idiota assim ou está desse jeito agora? – ela perguntou.

– Normalmente sou assim – respondi e revirei os olhos novamente. – Mas eu realmente não quero passar o meu final de semana em Hogsmead falando sobre a professora chata de DCAT.

Ela suspirou e parou de andar quando chegamos à Praça de Hogsmead, indo sentar-se em um banquinho de madeira e me encarando estranhamente.

– Sobre o que você quer falar? – ela perguntou enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado. E eu ainda não me acostumava com o fato de ela estar ali, ao meu lado, sem lançar nenhum feitiço sobre mim.

– Nós precisamos mesmo achar alguma coisa para falar? Não podemos simplesmente deixar as coisas nos levarem e falar o que vier na cabeça? – a encarei e, por um momento, fiquei perdido em seus olhos castanhos.

– Idiota – ela disse interrompendo meus devaneios.

– Quê? – perguntei confuso.

– Você disse que era para conversarmos sobre o que viesse na cabeça. E foi isso que me veio a cabeça quando olhei para você – ela explicou simplesmente levantando-se do banco e começando a caminhar em direção à rua movimentada enquanto eu ficava ali, apenas encarando-a ir. – Você não vai vir? – ela virou de repente para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ou prefere ficar ai nesse banco?

Levantei-me do banco e caminhei até ela.

– Você sofre de bipolaridade? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha também.

Rose rolou os olhos para mim e não respondeu. Dei de ombros.

Caminhamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela soltou uma exclamação estranha e sorriu.

– Quê? – perguntei olhando-a sem entender.

– Chegou! Chegou! – ela disse e seu sorriso era tão grande que parecia que a qualquer momento rasgaria seu rosto.

– O que, pelas barbas de Merlin, chegou? – perguntei ainda sem entender.

– O novo livro da saga _Amortentia_ – ela disse e apontou para a livraria onde um grande cartaz em rosa estampava:

_Saga Amortentia_

**_– Caldeirão de Amor_**

**_– Ingredientes da paixão_**

_E agora o último lançamento:_

**_• Poção de sentimentos •_**

_Compre já o seu!_

Os olhos castanhos dela pareciam dois diamantes de tanto que brilhavam. A garota puxou meu pulso, quase correndo em direção à loja.

Assim que entrei lá dentro senti sono. Livros, livros e mais milhares de pilhas de livros. Só de pensar nos milhares de letras miudinhas que cada um deles devia conter eu sentia meus olhos piscarem cada vez mais lentamente, minha mente ficando anuviada e tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era uma cama, ou até mesmo uma pilha confortável de livros, onde eu pudesse cair e dormir.

– Ah. Meu. Merlin! – a voz da garota conseguiu afastar um pouco da névoa de sono que estava sobre mim e eu pisquei algumas vezes até que ela entrasse em foco. Ela sorriu para mim (e eu achei que toda aquela poeira dos livros deveria estar afetando o cérebro dela para ela estar fazendo aquilo), enquanto saltitava no lugar, batendo palminhas.

Definitivamente uma das coisas mais estranhas que eu já havia visto na vida – tirando é claro Albus usando as roupas de baixo de Ginny Potter por causa de uma aposta, mas daquilo eu preferia esquecer. Afinal, o quê, por Merlin, aquele livro tinha de tão importante que não fossem letras contando a história de algum amor incrivelmente chato?

O balconista conseguiu se livrar de outra adolescente que dava saltinhos ao levar o exemplar de 'Poção de Sentimentos' e virou-se para Rose com um sorriso um tanto cansado.

– Poção de Sentimentos certo? – o homem disse, acertando exatamente o que Rose queria.

Então eu pensei que toda aquela coisa de ficar saltitando e bater palminhas deveria ser comum para as leitoras da 'Saga Amortentia', ou o caso de algum alucinógeno comedor de cérebros escondido entre as páginas dos livros – e eu acreditava mais na segunda.

– Exato – Rose confirmou e sorriu ainda mais quando o homem foi para trás de um estante buscar o tal livro.

Quando o vendedor voltou com um livro extremamente rosa nas mãos eu pensei que a garota fosse desmaiar de tanta emoção.

– São 22 galeões – o homem disse e até mesmo eu fiquei chocado. 22 galeões por um livro? Eu quase podia comprar todo o meu material da escola com 22 galeões!

– Quê? – a garota encarava o vendedor como se não acreditasse em suas palavras. – O senhor por acaso disse 22 galeões? – perguntou incrédula.

O vendedor corou um pouco, mas deu de ombros.

– Os livros anteriores venderam muito bem e por isso o preço da demanda aumentou – o homem disse e sorriu amarelo.

Rose parecia alguém de quem os sonhos houvessem sido todos estraçalhados. Sua expressão era a mesma da de alguém que havia acabado de perder uma pessoa muito importante, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela saiu da livraria com a mesma rapidez que havia entrado.

Olhei mais uma vez para o vendedor e dei de ombros saindo da loja logo em seguida.

Rose estava sentada no mesmo banco em que estávamos alguns minutos atrás. Caminhei lentamente até onde ela estava e sentei ao seu lado.

– Você sabe que aquela foi uma reação completamente exagerada não sabe? – eu perguntei e ela me encarou mortiferamente, seus olhos vermelhos como se estivesse se impedindo de chorar.

– Cale a boca – ela disse e voltou os olhos para o grande cartaz.

– Mas, por Merlin, aqueles livros custam 22 galeões, como isso é possível? – perguntei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela. Eu tinha 10 galeões no bolso e já me sentia rico, imagina gastar 22 em um livro chato cheio de letras minúsculas que causam sono?

– O preço aumentou um pouquinho – ela disse e deu de ombros.

– Um pouquinho? – eu ri. – Sabe, acho que estão começando a implantar aquele negócio trouxa, _inchação_ – eu disse e ela me encarou como se eu tivesse uma abóbora ao invés de uma cabeça. – Quê? – perguntei e ela começou a rir. Mas não um riso comum, uma gargalhada mesmo, daquelas completamente histéricas que te fazem sentir vergonha pela pessoa que está tendo o acesso de risos.

As pessoas passavam por nós e encaravam-nos como se fossemos dois Bufadores de Chifre Enrugados. Triste.

– Hey! Hey! – eu toquei em seu ombro, mas ela continuava rindo. – HEY WEASLEY! – eu exclamei um pouco mais alto e ela me encarou, uma lágrima pelas risadas descendo dos seus olhos castanhos. – Sabe, eu não sou um palhaço.

– Sério? Você deveria pensar mais nessa profissão então – ela disse e deu mais algumas risadas antes de por uma mão sobre as costelas e respirar fundo. – É inflação. In-fla-ção. Não inchação – ela disse e eu corei.

– Como se eu me interessasse realmente por isso, eu só ouvi o Albus falar uma vez – dei de ombros me sentindo como um retardado.

– Ai, minhas costelas estão doendo agora – ela reclamou.

– Isso que dá ficar rindo dos outros – eu disse e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas então, você não tem dinheiro para comprar aquele livro? – perguntei tentando tirar o assunto de cima de mim.

Os olhos dela ficaram opacos, perdendo o brilho das risadas recentes. Tive vontade de me bater pela falta de tato.

– Tenho só 12 galeões – ela disse e deu de ombros.

A encarei, não sabendo o porquê de estar prestes a fazer aquilo, mas sentindo que se não fizesse me sentiria culpado pela eternidade.

– Se você juntar os seus 12 galeões com os meus 10 fica 22, daí você pode comprar o livro – eu disse e logo me senti culpado por fazer aquilo, ficaria sem dinheiro por um mês.

Ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– E porque você faria isso? – perguntou.

– Porque... – tentei pensar em alguma desculpa, mas não achei nenhuma. – Ora, porque me deu vontade – dei de ombros.

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes antes de balançar negativamente a cabeça.

– Não. Acho melhor não.

– E por quê? – perguntei intrigado.

– Eu não quero ficar devendo uma para um Malfoy – ela disse e eu senti meu queixo cair. – Meu pai sempre diz que não devemos confiar em vocês.

Uma onda de irritação me atingiu.

– Ora que bobagem, meu pai dizia a mesma coisa de vocês e dos Potter e meu melhor amigo é o Albus – eu disse.

Ela deu de ombros e sua expressão era estranha.

– Ah, mas Albus, bem... Albus é diferente, ele é inocente demais para essas coisas – ela disse e eu fiquei sem entender.

– O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntei.

– Nada. Olha, esqueça o que eu falei okay? – ela disse e me encarou com um meio sorriso.

– Quê? Você diz que os Malfoy não são confiáveis para mim, que sou um Malfoy, sem falar que eu tenho sérias suspeitas de que o que você quis dizer sobre o Albus ser inocente era porque ele não via com quem estava se metendo. Quem você pensa que é? – eu perguntei e me ergui do banco.

– Hey, não precisa se estressar.

– Se eu te chamasse de uma pessoa que não merece confiança você gostaria? – perguntei encarando-a.

Ela não respondeu, mas a sua expressão continuava estranha e eu não conseguia identificar o que ela estava pensando.

O silêncio dela apenas me deixou mais irritado.

– Ótimo – eu disse e dei as costas para ela, caminhando rapidamente em direção ao Três Vassouras.

– Hey – alguém me chamou e eu virei para ver quem era.

– Oi Albus – eu cumprimentei-o e percebi que a sua expressão também não era das melhores.

– O que você estava fazendo com a Rose? – ele perguntou com a testa franzida.

– Brigando – eu disse e dei de ombros.

– Novidade – ele resmungou.

– E você, quem era aquela que estava com você? – perguntei mirando-o pelo canto do olho.

– Rachel – ele respondeu.

– Huh, e vocês estão bem agora? – perguntei e ele sorriu sarcasticamente para mim. Eu simplesmente adorava aquela simpatia de Albus.

– Você não está vendo minha expressão de felicidade? – ele perguntou.

– Okay, acho que entendi – eu disse e nós dois voltamos para Hogwarts, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.


	5. The Plan

_A Garota do Diário._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Plan<strong>_

* * *

><p>Assim que chegamos à Sala Comunal da Sonserina, eu e Albus nos atiramos nas primeiras poltronas que vimos. Ambos parecendo duas pessoas completamente irritadas. O que, de fato, era verdade.<p>

Eu ainda não compreendia o que tinha acontecido entre mim e a Weasley. Porque ela precisava fazer aquilo? Sinceramente, eu não era nenhum monstro que a perseguiria pela eternidade cobrando o favor.

Eram só 12 galeões, ninguém ia morrer por isso. Mas não. Claro que não, eu era um Malfoy e isso era uma prova de que eu não merecia confiança.

Uma extrema vontade de socar alguma coisa me atingiu, mas eu me controlei e olhei para Albus.

Sim, eu estava mal, mas Albus estava um caco. O garoto parecia estar vivendo o pior dia de sua existência.

Eu nunca levei a serio a 'paixão' que ele dizia sentir pela Rachel. Para falar bem a verdade eu nunca o levei a sério em nada. Albus era o tipo de pessoa que sempre estava de bom humor, que faziam qualquer um rir de piadinhas bobas. Não um cara sério.

– Hey, você realmente gosta dessa garota? – perguntei à ele, meu tom de voz um pouco incrédulo.

Albus me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando? – ele perguntou. Encarei-o por algum tempo, analisando sua expressão.

Ele realmente não parecia alguém que estava brincando. O que era muito, muito estranho.

– Okay – eu fiquei ereto na poltrona e suspirei. – Precisamos de um plano – disse e ele me encarou sem entender.

– Plano? Para quê? – ele resmungou e eu revirei os olhos.

– Um plano para você conquistar Rachel – eu disse e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Não precisa – ele disse e eu revirei os olhos.

– Olha Al, não é por nada não, mas é que seus métodos para conquistá-la não estão dando muito certo – eu fiz uma careta e ele deu de ombros.

– Não importa, de qualquer forma.

Franzi a testa sem compreender.

– Como assim 'não importa'? – perguntei e ele levantou da poltrona.

– Eu não me importo com isso, porque eu desisto – ele bufou. – Se ela acha que eu não sou legal, então ela que se dane. Nem queria mesmo – deu de ombros novamente e eu ri.

– 'Nem queria mesmo'? Você sabe que está parecendo uma criança assim, não sabe? – disse à ele que revirou os olhos.

– Que se dane – Albus disse e deu as costas para mim, subindo as escadas para o dormitório dos meninos, deixando-me sozinho.

Parecia que ele adorava fazer aquilo.

Suspirei fortemente e me espalhei novamente pela poltrona.

– Ótimo, ele não quer minha ajuda – eu resmunguei comigo mesmo.

Eu sobreviveria àquilo, afinal tinha muitas coisas com o que me importar, como por exemplo...

Bem, é claro que eu tinha outras coisas para fazer. Tipo meus deveres de casa que estavam acumulados.

Olhei para o lugar onde sempre atirava minha mochila depois que chegava das aulas e gemi antes de me levantar da poltrona para ir pegá-la.

Eu realmente queria fazer meus temas, mas essa vontade fugiu assim que vi o livrinho verde. Quero dizer, eu tinha tido um dia péssimo, e a culpa era principalmente da AGD, porque se ela tivesse ficado conversando comigo eu não teria ido à Hogsmead e, assim sendo, não teria brigado com Rose Weasley. De novo.

Peguei o maldito diário e encarei-o por algum tempo antes de abri-lo.

**Como foi sei passeio até Hogsmead?**

Escrevi, olhando a pagina com certa irritação.

Talvez fosse bobo da minha parte, ficar assim tão dependente de um livrinho maldito que respondia, sendo que talvez fosse algum gay enlouquecido tentando me passar a perna do outro lado. Mas o problema é que – e isso era muito assustador – eu precisava falar com a AGD, eu sentia-me completamente... Vazio – cara, que coisa mais gay – quando não falava com ela.

Talvez eu precisasse de tratamento.

Estava quase fechando o diário quando ela respondeu.

_Hey... meu dia foi... p... ótimo e o seu?_

Alguma coisa – parecida com felicidade – pareceu se revirar em meu estomago, logo em seguida sendo substituído por uma pontada de irritação. La tivera um dia bom, enquanto eu havia ficado extremamente frustrado por causa de uma Weasley idiota.

**Meu dia foi ótimo também.**

_Ah, que legal... O que você fez?_

Droga, ela não precisava perguntar aquilo.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo antes de molhar a pena e responder.

**Eu dei umas voltas com meu amigo... algumas garotas... coisas comuns...**

E no mesmo momento me senti um imbecil por dizer aquilo.

_Oh, garotas? Que legal..._

Eu estava me sentindo incomodado com aquela conversa, parecia-me uma traição da minha parte mentir para ela, já que geralmente ela era a única para quem eu contava toda verdade.

**Ah, AGD, eu acho que preciso da sua ajuda...**

Eu falei, disposto a mudar de assunto.

_Ajuda? Com 'garotas'?_

E o mais incrível é que eu parecia ouvi-la perguntar aquilo ceticamente.

E estranhamente eu sorri com isso.

**Mais ou menos, mas não é para mim**

_Huh? Então para quem?_

**Para o meu amigo.**

_Tem certeza de que não é para você?_

Revirei os olhos.

**Nossa, sim, é para o meu amigo... Mas porque todas essas perguntas? Isso é ciúme?**

A resposta não veio e eu fiquei encarando a pagina sem entender.

**AGD?**

_Ah, desculpa, me esqueci que você não pode me ver... Estava revirando os olhos._

Eu tive de rir com isso.

**E depois você diz que eu sou o estranho.**

_Ah, cale a boca!_

**Ela está calada.**

_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._

**Tá legal, mas então, você vai me ajudar ou não?**

_Ótimo, acho que tenho um plano..._

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Okay, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou minusculo, mas é porque eu o escrevi na pressa - as coisas estão corridas por aqui - e eu queria postar de uma vez... O Próximo vem rapido, não se preocupem :)**

**Obrigado à Mariana E. Potter , Flah, Laslus, Lina Prongs, Jacih, Mille Malfoy P.W e Andie Jackson pelas reviews :)**

**Besos :***


	6. Best Friend

**A Garota do Diário**

****_Best Friend_

* * *

><p>Fiquei esperando curiosamente para saber qual era o plano de AGD, mas os minutos passaram e nenhuma palavra apareceu no diário.<p>

**Qual é o plano?**

Chamei (escrevi), sentindo-me curioso e impaciente.

_Eu vou precisar saber quem é a garota para poder ajudar._

Ela escreveu.

Estava prestes à contar a ela sobre Rachel quando algo me ocorreu.

Toda Hogwarts sabia que Albus estava querendo ficar com a corvinal, assim como toda escola também sabia que eu era o melhor amigo dele. Se eu dissesse à AGD sobre Rachel, ela logo perceberia que se tratava de Albus e conseqüentemente concluiria que IPA (ainda achava aquele apelido completamente ridículo) era eu. O que me faria perder a aposta e eu odiava perder.

Bufei sentindo-me usado.

**Espertinha você, huh? **– escrevi – **Mas isso não vai colar sua ladra! Tentando vencer a aposta aproveitando-se de minha inocência.**

_Haha, se você é inocente eu sou um boto e acredite, eu tenho muito osso para pouca pele._

Então ela era magra. Hum... Não que aquilo fosse grande coisa, mas era um grande alivio saber que eu não estava trocando idéias com uma pessoa com 90 quilos acima do peso que leva em conta acima de tudo o velho ditado de que 'a aparência não importa e sim o interior'. Bah, se isso fosse realmente verdade não existiriam tantos tratamentos para as mais variadas coisas que as mulheres dizem precisar.

Poderia excluir as gordinhas de minha lista de garotas que podem ser a AGD.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal que no momento era o fato de que a garota estava tentando ganhar a aposta por meios suspeitos.

**De qualquer forma, botinho, eu não vou lhe dizer quem é a garota.**

_Se você escrever 'botinho' mais uma vez, acredite, eu ainda lembro sobre a presa de basilisco e não descansarei até descobrir quem você é e cravar a presa no meio de seu peito, encarando-o enquanto o veneno o mata aos pouquinhos._

Talvez eu pudesse acrescentar 'pende para o assassinato' na lista também. Isso eliminaria completamente as garotas fofinhas e meigas que havia em bandos na escola.

**Sabe, talvez você precise de um psicólogo.**

_E talvez você precise morrer._

**Assim você me magoa profundamente!**

_Ah, vá catar coquinhos IPA!_

Comecei a rir descontroladamente quando li isso, o que fez minha letra sair um pouco tremida quando escrevi:

**Você precisa urgentemente achar melhores xingamentos.**

_Deixe-me em paz sobre meu modo de falar! Vamos voltar ao assunto principal antes que eu me revolte e queime este livro._

**Você não faria isso.**

_E porque, pelas calças de Merlin, você acha isso?_

**Porque você me ama e não vive sem mim.**

_Boa noite para você!_

**HEY! Okay me desculpe, não vou incomodar mais, não precisa ficar brava.**

_Então não fuja do assunto!_

Fugir do assunto era inevitável quando eu conversava com AGD, a conversa simplesmente fluía (mesmo que geralmente parecesse mais brigas do que trocas de palavras amigáveis) e nós conversávamos sobre os mais diversos assuntos durante horas. E eu me sentia muito leve depois daquilo.

Albus reclamava que eu quase nem conversava com ele, mas agradecia por poder dormir sem eu incomodá-lo com meus resmungões sobre sonhos estúpidos.

Lembrar de meus sonhos me fez mal, pois acabei lembrando também de uma certa ruiva que havia tornado meu dia tremendamente lamentável.

**Então, qual é o plano?**

_Não sei..._

**Grande ajuda!**

_Como é que eu vou poder te ajudar se eu nem sei como a garota é? Eu preciso saber pelo menos as características dela para que eu possa dizer o que o seu amigo pode ou não fazer._

Tentei pensar em coisas que eu sabia sobre Rachel, mas, pensando bem, eu não sabia nada. Desde que Albus tinha ficado 'viciado' na garota, eu não estava convivendo muito com ele, tanto por causa das tentativas de aproximação frustradas do garoto quanto de minhas conversas com AGD. Eu nem sequer lembrava como a garota era realmente!

**Eu não a conheço...**

Disse, sentindo-me um imprestável. Meu amigo estava sofrendo por causa de uma garota e nem ajudar eu conseguia direito.

_Então dê um jeito de saber mais sobre ela, assim, poderei ajudar._

**Okay. O que vai fazer agora?**

_Meus temas._

**Oh sim claro, a senhorita perfeição precisa fazer tudo duas semanas antes.**

_Vá a merda._

**Eu também te amo.**

_Idiota._

**Botinho.**

Eu fechei o diário antes de ver sua resposta provavelmente muito, muito, muito revoltada.

Peguei meus materiais e folheei meus livros, tentando me concentrar nos deveres. As pessoas começavam a voltar do passeio à Hogsmead e a Sala Comunal começou a encher. Continuei sentado na poltrona, escrevendo 30 centímetros sobre o que era 'asfódelo', até que ouvi a voz de Albus.

– Hey – ele me cumprimentou enquanto lançava um olhar maligno à um terceiranista que sentava na poltrona ao meu lado.

A criança correu para longe e Albus sentou, colocando os pés em cima de um de meus deveres de Transfiguração.

– Tire os pés daí – reclamei quando terminei de escrever a ultima frase de minha redação.

– Sim, mamãe – Albus revirou os olhos e tirou os pés de cima da mesa.

Ele parecia ter dormido e tomado um banho. Sua expressão estava bem melhor do que há algumas horas atrás.

– Scorpius Malfoy fazendo os temas de casa – Albus balançou a cabeça fingindo incredulidade. – Uma coisa muito difícil de ver.

Olhei para ele.

Talvez aquilo soasse muito gay, mas como os pensamentos são meus, eu tinha liberdade de pensar o que quisesse.

Eu conhecia Albus e sabia que, mesmo que ele estivesse fingindo estar bem, ele não estava. Definitivamente.

– Cara, vou ficar deprimido se você continuar me olhando desse jeito – brinquei enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos.

– Olha, me desculpa por hoje mais cedo – ele pediu. – Eu só estou meio...

– Muito mal? Com o coração partido? Com vontade de beber todas? Querendo bater em alguma coisa para descontar a frustração? – fiz uma lista para ele, coisas que eu já tinha sentido muito bem (e ainda sentia) desde que havia começado a ter aqueles sonhos perturbadores.

– Todas essas coisas – ele sorriu um pouco e suspirou. – Okay, me diga qual é o plano – ele falou diretamente e eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Plano?

– Para conquistá-la – ele corou fortemente ao dizer isso e eu ri.

Uma almofada bateu fortemente contra meu rosto.

– Hey! Se acalme! – eu disse à ele.

– Desembucha.

– Bem, eu ainda não tenho um – eu disse a ele e meu olhar foi até onde eu havia jogado o livrinho. – Mas conheço alguém que pode ajudar – eu sorri e puxei o diário.

– Quem? E porque você está pegando este livro? – Albus tinha uma sobrancelha erguida. Fiz um gesto para ele esperar e vi enquanto me encarava estranhamente.

Estava prestes a abrir o diário quando Albus disse algo que me fez paralisar.

– Hey, eu conheço esse diário.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigado à kacardoso, Laslus, Mylle Malfoy P.W e Mariana E. Potter pelas reviews *O*<strong>

**Besos :***


	7. Unexpected Kiss

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unexpected Kiss<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eu pisquei algumas vezes, certo de que havia ouvido errado.<p>

– _Você_ conhece esse diário? – perguntei lentamente, meu tom de voz incrédulo.

Albus aproximou-se um pouco, olhando mais de perto o livro e estendendo a mão para pegá-lo, mas eu o impedi erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Sim – ele confirmou e eu bufei impaciente.

– Pelas orelhas de Merlin, conhece de onde? – perguntei encarando-o indagativamente.

– Uau, alguém estressadinho por aqui – Albus comentou e eu atirei uma almofada em seu rosto. – Hey! Okay, pronto, eu falo! – ele afastou a almofada e olhou novamente para o diário. – Hum, na noite de Natal, eu briguei com Lily porque ela e Rose estavam rindo da minha cara porque James deixou 'escapar' aquele meu segredo... – Albus corou e eu fiz um gesto indicando que não fazia idéia de que segredo era aquele. – Da Sarah Alexander – concluiu.

– Ah, sua primeira vez! – eu exclamei, e talvez tenha sido alto demais porque uma menina que estava passando perto me encarou estranhamente, como se eu fosse um pedófilo ou algo do gênero e Albus corou triplamente mais. Sem duvida os genes Weasley entrando em ação.

– Cale a boca! – Albus chiou e eu fiz uma careta.

– Desculpe – pedi. – Pode continuar?

Albus estreitou os olhos como se deliberasse se eu merecia que continuasse falando.

– Eu fiquei furioso – ele continuou a contra gosto – E quis me vingar. Quando ela estava no jardim com Rose, eu subi até o quarto onde ela estava dormindo e procurei por seu diário em sua mala. Encontrei esse daí e o levei para meu quarto – Albus franziu a testa – mas não havia nada escrito com o que eu pudesse chantageá-la. Deve ter vindo com as minhas coisas.

Eu não tinha prestado muita atenção depois que ele disse que o diário era de Lily.

Quero dizer, alguém em meu lugar prestaria? Ele praticamente me dera tudo que eu precisava saber. Mas o mais estranho – e eu preferia não pensar nos motivos para isso – era que eu me sentia... Decepcionado.

Praticamente tudo se encaixava, desde a primeira comparação com o diário de Tom Riddle, depois dos comentários sarcásticos, assim como as ameaças de morte e o fato de não ser gorda. Eu sabia quem era AGD. Então porque eu me sentia inquieto? Porque parecia que algo não se encaixava?

– Scorpius? – Albus chamou e eu o encarei com a expressão vazia. – Você está bem?

– Yeah, eu estou – resmunguei enquanto olhava para o diário em minha mão sem acreditar.

– Não parece... Me responde uma coisa – Albus pediu e novamente encarei-o.

– Hum?

– O que você tanto faz com esse diário? Quero dizer, você escreve ai? Tipo, segredos e essas coisas? – Albus parecia estar se divertindo às minhas custas. – Há algo ai que eu possa usar futuramente para alguma chantagem?

Atirei outra almofada nele, levantando-me logo em seguida.

– Cale a boca – resmunguei.

– Hey! Aonde você vai? Sabe, já são quase nove horas, se te pegarem fora da sala comunal depois do toque de recolher você vai se dar mal – ele comentou – E você ainda não me disse qual é o plano! – eu apenas revirei os olhos.

Naquele momento o que menos me importava era ser pego. Coloquei o livro dentro do bolso interno de minhas vestes.

Eu precisava ter certeza, precisava de alguma forma, descobrir se era realmente Lily a garota do diário.

Talvez fosse bobagem minha ficar tão mexido com essa descoberta, afinal Hogwarts era enorme, e poderia ter sido qualquer garota, mas havia algo em minha mente que me dizia haver algo errado.

Caminhei pelos corredores frios das masmorras, subindo as escadas para o sala principal do castelo e logo depois virando a esquerda para subir em outro lance de escada.

Era idiotice minha, afinal eu nem sabia a senha da Grifinória e também não era como se eu fosse chegar em Lily e dizer 'Hey botinho, eu sou o IPA, o imbecil com quem você conversa pelo diário'. Eu não era tão estúpido assim.

Mas eu continuei a subir as escadas, alguns quadros reclamando do barulho de meus passos. Ignorei-os completamente. Os corredores estavam completamente vazios, o que indicava que todos os (bons) alunos estavam em suas salas comunais, conversando bobagens e preparando-se para dormirem enquanto eu caminhava desmioladamente pelo castelo, podendo ser pego por qualquer monitor que estivesse fazendo ronda.

E eu nem cheguei a concluir esse quando ouvi passos atrás de mim.

Suspirei antes de virar e encarar quem era.

Para minha imensa surpresa, alta, magra, ruiva e com olhos brilhando de irritação, Rose Weasley encarava-me com ar de um gato que pegou sua presa.

– Que é? – resmunguei lembrando que ainda estava irritado com ela pelo que havia dito mais cedo.

Weasley pareceu perder um pouco a pose de mandona e me encarou com a expressão ilegível.

– Você não devia me tratar assim sabe? Especialmente quando estou prestes a te dar uma detenção – ela falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Bufei.

– Nossa, estou morrendo de medo – revirei os olhos (um gesto que estava ficando bastante comum). – Fale o que quer de uma vez Weasley, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar no meio de um corredor olhando para sua cara – disse à ela sentindo um pouquinho da minha raiva ser dissolvida depois de responder como um legitimo Malfoy.

Uma coisa que meu pai vivia reclamando era do fato de eu ser 'amigável demais'. Tinha certeza de que se ele me visse naquele momento sentiria orgulho de mim.

Não que o que tinha feito fosse muito bonito, mas havia me deixado mais leve.

– Detenção, Malfoy – ela disse entredentes. – duas semanas, as oito horas, você vai limpar a sala de troféus vigiado de perto por Filch – concluiu e foi minha vez de estreitar os olhos, mas preferi não retrucar. Talvez eu merecesse.

– Ótimo – resmunguei e dei as costas à ela, voltando a caminhar.

– Sua sala comunal não é por ai – ela disse e correu até ficar em minha frente, impedindo-me de continuar a andar.

– Jura? Acho que nunca tinha percebido – juntei todo meu estoque de sarcasmo em minha resposta e tentei desviar dela para prosseguir meu caminho, mas ela não deixou.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, será que pode deixar de ser tão imbecil e agir como alguém com cérebro ao invés de um vácuo? – Weasley pôs uma mão em meu peito (o que me causou arrepios que eu decidi ignorar) e me encarou. – Olha, me desculpe.

Eu ainda estava irritado demais com as sensações que seu toque – mesmo que sobre as vestes – me causavam para dar muita importância ao seu pedido. Com certeza eu não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

– Não quero suas desculpas – disse a ela desistindo de tentar me desviar.

– Ah, qual é Malfoy, eu sei que não fui muito simpática...

– Você foi uma grossa – acrescentei e ela estreitou os olhos.

– Yeah, eu fui – ela concordou a contragosto e balançou a cabeça – Mas é sério, eu não queria te ma...

– Você não vai falar 'magoar' não é? Porque, pelas calças de Merlin, eu ficaria magoado por algo que você me diz? – encarei-a tentando parecer incrédulo. – Você é insignificante para mim, Weasley – disse à ela (sentindo-me um monstro por dentro) e novamente tentei sair dali, mas daquela vez ela não me impediu.

Estava há alguns passos de distância quando ouvi sua voz.

– Talvez você não seja para mim – ela disse e eu parei de andar.

Os pensamentos decorrentes à AGD completamente esquecidos.

Virei lentamente e a encontrei me encarando.

Então eu me deixei levar. Quero dizer, eu queria mesmo fazer aquilo há tempos e as circunstâncias contribuíam, sem falar que mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria resistir aos meus impulsos.

Aproximei-me novamente, os passos lentos, olhando-a nos olhos.

Sem que eu percebesse como nem quando, eu estava beijando Rose Weasley e daquela vez não era um sonho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey amores \o/**

**Como vão? Nem demorei muito com esse capítulo e os próximos também virão rapidamente :)**

**Ah, obrigado aos reviews à kacardoso, Oul K.Z., gaby, Andie Jackson, Dadi Potter, Flah, Lina Prongs, Mariana E. Potter e laslus :)**

**Tem muita gente que favorita e não comenta e isso está me deixando frustrada sabem? Porque me desmotiva muito saber que tem gente que lê e não deixa sua opinião D:**

**Por favor, comentem, vocês não vão morrer por isso! Sem falar que vai me deixar muito feliz em saber sua opinião, mesmo que seja critica :)**

**Até o próximo amores!**

**Besos :***


	8. Jealousy

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jealousy<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eu sentia como se meu corpo fosse explodir à qualquer momento, devido aos milhões de sensações que me tomavam enquanto a beijava.<p>

_A beijava_. Beijava Rose Weasley.

A improbabilidade daquela frase pareceu me despertar.

Separei meus lábios dos da garota que parecia tão confusa quanto eu. Estava prestes à falar alguma coisa quando ouvi algo que me fez congelar.

Quero dizer, não que fosse realmente assustador, era apenas que eu definitivamente não queria passar o resto da noite com o Filch – já que pelas próximas semanas eu teria de vê-lo na sala de troféus. Uma_ linda_ perspectiva. E eu estava usando todo o estoque de meu sarcasmo na palavra 'linda'.

Um miado rouco vindo do fim do corredor me fez perceber que eu estaria completamente ferrado se eu continuasse ali por mais algum tempo.

– Madame Nora – eu e Rose falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Então estávamos correndo, tentando não fazer muito barulho – o que era completamente irônico porque apenas há alguns minutos atrás eu não estava nem ai por levar uma detenção.

Dobramos um corredor à direita e descemos um lance de escadas, alguns quadros reclamaram enquanto passávamos, mas apenas continuávamos correndo.

Quando dobramos dois corredores à esquerda seguidamente, Weasley parou de correr, colocando uma mão sobre o peito e segurando-se na parede com a outra.

– Você não faz muita atividade física não é mesmo? – eu comentei. Não me sentia nenhum pouco cansado, só ofegante. O quadribol com certeza contribuía para aquilo.

Weasley esperou a respiração ficar um pouco mais normal antes de me lançar um olhar mortal.

– Para começo de conversa – suspirou ofegante. – Eu nem deveria estar correndo do Filch. Sou monitora-chefe, tenho passe livre pela escola nos dias de turno – ela baixou a mão do peito e afastou os cabelos do rosto.

Tentei ignorar o quanto eu gostei do movimento e estreitei os olhos.

– Então porque está aqui? – perguntei afinal o que ela tinha dito era verdade. E não havia motivo nenhuma para que ela estivesse ali comigo.

Finalmente a respiração dela parecia ter voltado ao normal e ela balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos, evitando meus olhos.

– Reação normal decorrente a sensação de perigo – ela falou como se estivesse lendo um livro de medicina trouxa. – A adrenalina nos faz ter impulsos estranhos.

– Muito profundo – comentei sarcasticamente.

Mas passos foram ouvidos há alguns corredores de distância e ela não me respondeu, apenas fez um sinal para que eu saísse dali.

– Vá – ela falou com a expressão ilegível. – Saia daqui antes que ele venha.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntei, ainda sem sair do lugar.

– Apenas saia daqui! – ela resmungou novamente quando os passos ficavam mais altos.

Dei as costas para ela e dei três passos antes de virar novamente em sua direção.

– Que é? – ela perguntou irritada.

– Obrigado – eu disse e percebi que ela ficou sem palavras. Novamente dei as costas para ela, correndo para o fim do corredor.

–-X—

**"AGD, eu preciso falar com você."**

Abri mais uma vez o diário, esperando encontrar algum sinal de AGD, mas não havia nada além das palavras que eu mesmo havia escrito.

Rolei na cama tentando achar alguma posição confortável, mas nada parecia bom.

Eram duas da madrugada e eu não conseguia dormir. É claro que eu já esperava por isso, mas me irritava de qualquer jeito.

Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Rose Weasley e o perfume dela parecia estar impregnado em mim.

Sem falar na minha semi-descoberta sobre quem era AGD.

Quero dizer, se é que era mesmo Lily a garota do diário. E eu particularmente rezava para que não fosse. Os motivos para isso eu ainda não sabia, mas tinha certeza de que deviam ter alguma relação com o fato de eu sentir como se tivesse traído AGD ao beijar Rose Weasley.

O que era completamente estúpido. Não era como se eu estivesse casado com a garota do diário, nem como se eu gostasse dela. Afinal ela era apenas papel – ou eu a conhecia apenas daquela forma.

Mas o incomodo e o sentimento de culpa me assolava e talvez isso apenas contribuísse para que meu sono evaporasse.

Soquei o travesseiro algumas vezes, tentando descarregar um pouco da minha frustração.

– Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? – resmunguei enquanto pegava, mais uma vez, o diário.

Surpreendi-me quando vi que ela havia respondido.

_"Hey IPA."_

Puxei a pena e o tinteiro debaixo do travesseiro. Abri o pote de tinta e molhei a pena, deixando algumas gotas caírem sobre o lençol. Não me importei.

**"Ainda está acordada?"**

_"Não, eu sou sonâmbula, e gosto de escrever enquanto durmo"_

**"Haha"**

Até mesmo eu me parabenizei pela idiotice que havia falado (escrito).

_"O que você queria falar comigo?"_

Minha mão ficou pairando sobre o diário. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade eu apenas queria compartilhar com alguém sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, mas eu não sabia se seria certo contar à ela sobre meus sentimentos confusos.

AGD com certeza riria em minha cara – ou na cara do diário em que escrevia, já que ela não estava me vendo – por eu estar sentindo 'coisas' por um diário.

**"Hum, na verdade não era nada, só não consigo dormir..."**

_"Hum..."_

Então ela não falou nada mais e eu me sentia cada vez mais nervoso – por motivos que nem mesmo eu sabia.

Até que eu não agüentei mais e decidi que precisava contar a ela sobre o que estava acontecendo comigo. Não que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas eu precisava desabafar.

Antes que eu começasse a escrever, porém, palavras apareceram.

_"IPA, eu acho... Acho que estou com problemas..."_

**"Que tipo de problemas?"**

Franzi a testa para o livro.

_"Eu..."_

**"O que?"**

Sentia-me impaciente.

_"Eu acho que estou apaixonada por alguém"_

E eu fiquei sem saber o que responder. Senti como se meu corpo esfriasse por dentro e eu li a frase várias vezes antes de conseguir decodificar o seu significado.

Ela estava apaixonada por alguém e eu sentia ciúmes daquilo. Eu estava sentindo ciúme de um livro.

Realmente, eu precisava me tratar.

* * *

><p><strong>N<em>_A: Demorei, mas cheguei. Perdão pela demora amores, mas com o começo da faculdade (siiiim, eu passei \o/) eu quase nem tenho tempo de respirar. É tanto trabalho que eu estou ficando louca.**

**Bem, de qualquer forma, se ainda houver algum leitor por aqui, obrigado por não desistir da fic okay? Ela vai ter 13 capítulos e todos estão escritos, então PRETENDO não demorar a postar.**

**Obrigado á todos que mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior, é muito importante para mim!**

**Besos :***


	9. Talks too much

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a garota do diário é Rose Weasley?

* * *

><p><strong>Talks too much<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu fechei o diário.<p>

Simplesmente bati sua capa e atirei-o para baixo de meu travesseiro sentindo-me extremamente idiota. E irritado. Sim, muito irritado.

Porque eu, mesmo que fosse estúpido, mesmo que fosse idiota e mesmo que fosse a coisa mais improvável de todas, estava gostando de um diário.

Quem, pelas botas de Merlin, se apaixonaria por um diário? Folhas. Só um monte de folhas onde se escrevia.

Tudo bem meu caso era diferente, mas ainda assim, aquilo era completamente desconcertante.

Fechei os olhos, rezando para que o sono viesse, mas nada aconteceu. O resultado foi que acabei indo realmente dormir às 5 da madrugada, o que me roubou toda manhã e boa parte da tarde.

Quando finalmente abri os olhos de um sono bastante conturbado, eram 2 horas da tarde. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, refletindo em um grande espelho que os fazia desviarem em minha direção.

– Merda – reclamei quando não consegui mais ignorar a claridade e me forcei a levantar da cama.

Praticamente arrastei-me em direção ao banheiro, tomando um longo banho antes de finalmente conseguir me sentir uma pessoa normal e não um zumbi.

– Você está um lixo – Albus me cumprimentou assim que desci as escadas do dormitório.

– Obrigado – resmunguei e soltei um alto bocejo.

– Hum, o que você foi fazer ontem à noite? – Albus perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eu fiquei sem saber como responder, afinal, nem mesmo eu sabia o que iria fazer na noite anterior. Tudo que eu sabia era que estava indo tentar descobrir se Lily era realmente a garota do diário.

– Resolver... Alguns problemas – disse à ele em um tom que tentei fazer parecer normal.

– Problemas? Que tipo de problemas? – para alguém que normalmente era bastante despreocupado, Albus estava parecendo demais com a sua avó, Molly Weasley.

– Ah cara, algumas coisas – mas é claro que minhas respostas apenas o faziam ficar cada vez mais desconfiado.

– Hum, e isso tem a ver com o diário de Lily que você tem usado para fazer sei lá o que, e que talvez envolvam alguns segredos muito usáveis para futuras chantagens? – o garoto tinha um sorriso malvado no rosto e eu finalmente consegui entender o porquê de ele estar na Sonserina.

– Vá a merda Al – eu reclamei e comecei a caminhar em direção à saída da sala comunal, mas ele me seguiu, não desistindo.

– Hum, e me diga uma coisa? – Albus perguntou, segurando a porta que eu soltei com força em sua direção.

– _Uma coisa_ – eu sorri ironicamente para ele e caminhei rapidamente pelos corredores frios das masmorras.

– E depois o infantil sou eu – ele comentou e postou-se em minha frente. – Me diga por que, quando disse que sabia de alguém que poderia me ajudar com a Rachel, você pegou o diário?

Abri e fechei a boca na tentativa de encontrar palavras, mas não havia como explicar a questão diário para ele. Ou melhor, sim, havia como, mas eu realmente não queria contar à ele sobre minhas estranhas conversas, com uma estranha garota – que possivelmente era sua irmã – e sobre meus estranhos sentimentos para um monte de folhas encadernadas.

Seria no mínimo humilhante.

Sem falar que provavelmente receberia algum soco na cara por estar, talvez, conversando diariamente com sua irmã.

Suspirei.

– Olha, eu realmente não posso te contar – eu falei e encarei-o tentando fazê-lo entender. – Eu não... Bem, eu estou me acostumando com algumas coisas e... – balancei a cabeça tentando encontrar palavras que pudesse dizer. – Olha, eu estou tentando resolver isso, e eu juro que vou te contar, mas apenas quando tudo estiver resolvido, okay? – praticamente implorei à ele.

Sabia muito bem que Albus magoava-se facilmente, e eu não queria que o meu maldito segredo causasse conturbações em nossa amizade, especialmente quando ele era uma das únicas pessoas na qual eu poderia confiar quando eu realmente descobrisse que estava louco por gostar de um diário e que precisasse ser levado imediatamente para o St. Mungus.

Então talvez eu estivesse aprendendo um pouco de drama com Albus também.

Ele me encarou por algum tempo e sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

– Ótimo – ele deu um soco em meu ombro – Mas eu quero ser o primeiro a saber sobre essas conclusões que você está procurando – ele disse e eu sorri.

– Pode deixar – eu devolvi o soco em seu ombro.

– Agora vamos, quero dar uma passadinha na cozinha. Estou morto de fome – Albus disse e passou a mão pela barriga.

– Mas o almoço não foi nem à duas horas – disse à ele. Eu mesmo, tendo acordado àquela hora, não estava com muita fome.

Albus revirou os olhos.

– Meu estômago não parece entender isso – ele falou e me empurrou pelo corredor enquanto eu ria de sua fome descomunal.

Eu senti, literalmente, falta de ar quando entrei na Sala de Troféus naquela noite.

Não pelo fato de o ar estar impregnado de pó e mofo, mas por causa de quem estava ali.

– Ah Deus, eu vou matar Rose! – Lily Potter encarava-me como se eu fosse a coisa mais nojenta que já tivesse visto em toda sua vida.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, tentando parecer casual.

Ali, em frente à possível AGD, eu me sentia completamente... Estranho. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela fosse realmente a garota com quem eu conversava freqüentemente.

– Minha querida prima me deu uma detenção porque eu estava comentando sobre o que ela fez na noite anterior quando deveria estar monitorando os corredores – a ruiva estreitou os olhos e eu senti meu rosto esquentar tremendamente.

Abri a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas o som de passos mancos me fez virar em direção à porta.

– Ah, ai esta você, seu pestinha – Filch, mais velho do que nunca, comentou malignamente ao me ver. – Tome, tome – atirou um pano sobre mim, e empurrou um balde e uma vassoura em minhas mãos. – Vocês não sairão daqui até tudo estar brilhando – o homem olhou mais uma vez para nós dois e saiu, mancando, para fora, sentando-se em uma cadeira que eu não havia visto quando entrei.

– Um amor de pessoa, o Filch – Lily resmungou e eu voltei à encará-la. Ela olhava para as prateleiras da sala como se fosse uma sentença de morte. – Um ótimo fim de Domingo – reclamou e pegou o pano de cima de mim e começou a tirar peças para limpar o pó. – Como se eu realmente merecesse ficar aqui, nesse lugar horrendo, com um imbecil feito você, por causa de um comentariosinho sem mal algum – ela bufou e puxou mais um troféu da prateleira. – Só disse que achava que já estava mais do que na hora de isso acontecer entre vocês, sabe? Porque faz, o quê? Sete anos que vêm com essas briguinhas idiotas – Lily me encarou assassinamente. – Que é? Vai ficar parado ai a noite inteira? Eu não vou limpar tudo sozinha não Malfoy – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu, ainda meio tonto, soltei o balde no chão e molhei outro pano, enrolando-o na vassoura logo em seguida.

Comecei a limpar o piso, sentindo como se minha voz tivesse sumido, e a garota continuava a resmungar sobre a maldade da prima.

Quero dizer, EU é quem deveria estar reclamando naquele momento, afinal a garota falava mais do que todas as garotas de Hogwarts juntas. Ela emendava um assunto no outro com tanta velocidade que eu nem conseguia entender direito se ela falava de insetos ou de como os brincos de Angelina Jackson da Lufa-Lufa eram bonitos.

E o modo como ela falava... Bem, eu não conseguia uni-lo ao de AGD.

AGD normalmente me xingava bastante, mas não era o tipo de garota que falava sem parar. Ela conversava sobre determinados assuntos até achar a solução para ele e ai sim mudava o rumo da conversa. Não aquele turbilhão enlouquecido como Lily.

Mas mesmo assim, eu precisava ter certeza.

Tentei achar alguma brecha nas reclamações dela, mas eu não sabia nem mesmo se ela estava respirando.

– Huh – eu tentei.

– ... E o pior é que minhas unhas ficaram terríveis, e eu as arrumei ontem! – ela ergueu os olhos para mim. – Que é?

– Ham – tentei procurar algo que eu pudesse falar para descobrir alguma coisa, mas nada veio... Exceto... – _Botos_?

E eu quase me bati com a vassoura quando falei aquilo.

Quero dizer, quem em sã consciência falaria 'botos' do nada, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal para se falar em uma conversa civilizada? Eu.

– Que? – Lily franziu a testa e me encarou como se eu fosse um retardado com sérios problemas mentais degenerativos. Não podia culpá-la.

– Ah, eu estava perguntando se... Huh, você gosta de botos? – eu tentei aparentar normalidade quando à encarei. Tentei decifrar em seu rosto alguma expressão de reconhecimento, como se ela soubesse do que eu estava falando, mas tudo o que registrei foi que ela parecia querer correr e me internar num manicômio naquele exato momento, se Filch deixasse.

– Botos? – ela repetiu. – Aqueles animais marinhos, grandes e gordos? – ela perguntou e eu assenti, sentindo-me um idiota. – Huh, bem, eles não são muito bonitos não é? E, bem, eu não sei por que você me perguntou uma idiotice dessas, mas eu realmente não gosto deles não – ela disse como se estivesse vendo uma imagem mental de um boto e avaliando-a. – Eu gosto mesmo é de peixes dourados – ela disse e sorriu para si mesma. – Minha mãe me deu um uma vez, e eu o amava, coloquei o nome dele de Johnny, só que um dia eu derrubei o aquário... E Johnny não sobreviveu – ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse prestes à chorar. – Sou uma imbecil mesmo sabe? Como eu pude fazer aquilo com meu bebê? E... – a garota continuou a falar, os botos esquecidos completamente.

E eu tive certeza de que ela não era AGD.

O problema era que eu não tinha mais nenhuma idéia de quem poderia ser a garota, mesmo tendo ficado indescritivelmente feliz em saber que aquela louca que falava demais não era AGD.

E eu tinha certeza de que havia magoado AGD quando à ignorei na noite anterior, fechando o diário quando ela me contou algo que parecia bastante sério.

Grande Merda.

**E no próximo capítulo:**

_"E, finalmente, eu sabia quem era AGD. Embora quase não acreditasse no que meus olhos mostravam"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela demora. Sério, me desculpem, mas não fiz por mal. Eu estou no último ano da faculdade, faltando apenas dois semestres para concluí-la (graças a Merlin), então quase não tenho tempo para respirar em meio ao TCC (trabalho de conclusão) e muitas cadeiras potencialmente chatas. Isso sem falar que trabalho boa parte do dia, então quando me sobra um pouco de tempo, postar fanfics é uma das últimas coisas que me vem à mente.**

**Porém, nos últimos meses, eu estava me sentindo cansada e estressada, e decidi voltar a fazer uma das coisas que mais amo no mundo inteiro: escrever. Escrever pelo prazer, para desabafar, para me distrair. Porque eu gosto. Então voltei ao mundo das fanfics, porque eu estava morrendo de saudades e também porque eu não podia simplesmente abandonar tudo isso aqui, certo?**

**Então, se ainda houver algum leitor por aqui, espero que me entendam e que me perdoem. Os Faltam apenas 4 capítulos para o fim de AGD e eu juro por Merlin que vou postar bem rapidinho viu?**

**Well, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, se ainda houver alguém por aqui, comente dizendo o que está achando da fic :3**

**Beijooos da tia Miller 3**


	10. Truth Overwhelming

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a garota do diário é Rose Weasley?

* * *

><p><strong>Truth Overwhelming<strong>

* * *

><p>Quando finalmente terminei de limpar todo o chão da sala de troféus, as taças brilhavam de tão limpas depois de Lily esfregá-las incansavelmente.<p>

– Hum, você limpa bem melhor do que Albus - ela comentou ao caminhar pela sala encarando o chão analiticamente. - Ele não consegue varrer um metro sem ter de sentar em algum lugar e fingir que passa mal - balançou a cabeça.

Ri, mesmo que sentisse um pouco de dor de cabeça por tê-la ouvido falar interminavelmente por várias horas. Era realmente impressionante o quanto ela conseguia falar sem precisar respirar. Dava até para pensar que ela era algum tipo de ser diferente. Não que isso fosse muito improvável...

Então, ela soltou o pano úmido dentro do balde que eu segurava e depois me encarou seriamente, parecendo pesar o que iria falar.

Lily suspirou.

– Olha, eu sei que nós nem nos conhecemos direito, mesmo você passando a maior parte das férias lá em casa, e também sei que você não vai muito com a minha cara - revirou os olhos. - Eu também não vou muito com a sua... Enfim, mas eu sei que você é o melhor amigo do Albus e sei que ele fala as coisas para você... - deu de ombros e eu fiquei extremamente impaciente.

– Fale de uma vez! - reclamei ao perceber que ela continuaria enrolando eternamente antes de falar o que realmente queria.

Ela estreitou os olhos pela minha interrupção, mas continuou.

– Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com o meu irmão - ela disse e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. - Quero dizer, ele anda todo estranho, nem faz tantas piadinhas estúpidas, não que isso seja ruim, para falar a verdade eu prefiro, mas é atípico. Eu sei que tem algo errado com ele, porque ele não é assim! - ela bateu um pé impacientemente. - E eu sei que você sabe o que ele tem, então me conte!

Não pude negar que fiquei comovido com a preocupação dela com o irmão, mas o tom mandão com que falava me fez implicar. Pelo menos um pouco.

– E se eu não quiser te falar? - perguntei, sorrindo ironicamente à ela. Novamente Lily estreitou os olhos, mas desta vez eles brilhavam com raiva e perigo.

Um pouco intimidador.

Lily sacou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e apontou-a para mim.

– Eu te transfiguro em uma doninha - ela sorriu ao ver minha expressão de desgosto. - Minha mãe me disse que seu pai ficou um amor, talvez seja genético e você fique mais bonito - ela piscou maldosamente. Tive de desistir.

Eu realmente não queria saber como ficaria se fosse uma doninha.

Suspirei.

– Olha, se o Albus não te contou é porque... - mas ela balançou a varinha ameaçadoramente em minha direção. - Okay, eu falo - bufei. - O Albus está gostando de uma garota que não está nem ai para ele - disse tudo rapidamente, sentindo-me um traidor por falar sobre aquilo.

Lily arregalou os olhos e me encarou incredulamente enquanto guardava a varinha.

– Então é isso? Eu pensei que fosse porque os elfos pararam de fazer torta de fígado - ela comentou e eu balancei a cabeça.

– Não, é por causa de uma garota mesmo... - então eu me dei conta do que ela havia falado. - Opa, espera ai, os elfos pararam de fazer torta de fígado? - perguntei absolutamente pasmo e horrorizado. Torta de fígado era simplesmente uma das melhores comidas do mundo.

– O ministério decretou que a torta tem muitas calorias e que engordar demais é prejudicial para a saúde mental, o que interfere nos estudos - ela revirou os olhos. - Eles não sabem mais que leis fazerem - balançou a cabeça e voltou a me encarar. - Mas então, o que você pensa em fazer?

Pisquei algumas vezes, sem entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

– Como? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Fazer sobre o quê?

Lily pôs as duas mãos na cintura e me encarou como se eu fosse algum tipo de deficiente mental.

– Fazer sobre a situação de Albus! Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo definhar eternamente por causa desses sentimentos infrutíferos que ele guarda - ela me disse e eu fiz uma careta.

– Precisava usar todo esse monte de palavra para dizer que 'precisamos fazer alguma coisa'? - meu tom de voz era um pouco mais sarcástico do que pretendia, talvez por isso ela tenha dado um tapa em meu braço.

– Imbecil - disse e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. - Vou pensar sobre o assunto e quando tiver um plano você será informado - jogou os cabelos e saiu da sala.

Não tive muito tempo de pensar antes de ver Filch entrar mancando na sala, encarando tudo minuciosamente à procura de algo que pudesse usar contra mim. Aparentemente não encontrou nada porque me encarou com asco e disse:

– Se manda daqui garoto!

Voltei para minha sala comunal, sentindo-me zonzo - de tanto ouvir Lily falar -, sentindo-me culpado - por ter ignorado AGD -, confuso - por ter beijado Rose Weasley - e sentindo-me extremamente cansado - depois de esfregar o chão até que parecesse mais um espelho do que piso, até Merlin teria dor nos braços.

– O jogo foi adiantado - assim que pus os pés dentro da sala comunal, Albus correu até mim, ofegante.

Encarei-o sem entender e ele pareceu ter percebido isso, pois acrescentou:

– O jogo de quadribol contra a Grifinória é amanhã - ele falou e eu arregalei os olhos.

– Como? Mas nem treinamos direito! - Albus deu de ombros.

– McGonagall disse que tem planos para Sábado que vem quando seria o jogo, por isso adiantou.

– Que planos? - perguntei completamente horrorizado.

O time da Sonserina era muito bom, mas o da Grifinória também. E eu sabia que Hugo e James eram jogadores espetaculares e que tinham tanta sede de vitória quanto nós.

O negócio era que eu havia ficado tão centrado em AGD, que nem havia prestado muita atenção aos treinos, nem havia percebido que o jogo estava tão próximo.

Eu só rezava para que não fossemos muito humilhados.

Ela havia ignorado todas, absolutamente todas as minhas tentativas frustradas de comunicação. Nenhum dos '**Por favor, fale comigo'**, '**Me desculpe'**, '**AGD, não seja má, me mande à merda se quiser...**' e, por fim '**Sim, eu sou um idiota, pronto, admiti, será que pode falar comigo agora?**'

– PASSA A GOLES! - gritei para me fazer ouvir em meio aos berros das arquibancadas. Estávamos 100 à 70 da Grifinória, mas isso não garantiria a vitória para o nosso lado caso o apanhador deles pegasse o pomo antes de Albus.

O sol estava forte, o que dificultava a vista. Eu me xingava mentalmente por ter sido estúpido ao ponto de não me esforçar nos treinos.

A goles foi arremessada em minha direção, eu agarrei-a fortemente e virei minha vassoura em direção ao goleiro da Grifinória que era Hugo. Arremessei-me rapidamente em sua direção, desviando de um balaço e dois artilheiros no percurso, faltavam poucos metros até que eu pudesse arremessar a bola, mas, antes que eu pudesse me posicionar e tentar desviar de outro balaço que vinha inevitavelmente em minha direção, algo chamou minha atenção.

Talvez pelo fato de ser a única pessoa que estava sentada no meio de centenas de torcedores em pé, ou talvez porque meu cérebro realmente estivesse com algum problema, o fato era que meus olhos encontraram com Rose Weasley que estava localizada no canto mais distante da arquibancada da Grifinória. Mas não havia sido ela que tinha chamado minha atenção, não, o que chamou minha atenção naquele momento foi o que ela segurava nas mãos. E mesmo que estivesse distante, eu sabia que meus olhos não me enganavam.

O pequeno livrinho verde parecia brilhar em minha direção. Senti todo o ar de meus pulmões ser expelido e só um momento depois que eu percebi que era por causa do balaço que atingiu certeiramente o meu estômago.

Duas conclusões que tirei antes de ser arremessado para longe da vassoura em direção ao chão:

Eu iria quebrar todos os meus ossos e, finalmente, eu sabia quem era AGD. Embora quase não acreditasse no que meus olhos mostravam.

Então eu senti o impacto de meu corpo com o chão e desmaiei.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eeeeeeeeeeee aiiii people! Como estão? Então, mais um capítulo aqui e, bem, estamos na reta final de AGD. Faltam apenas 3 capítulos! E eu gostaria de agradecer à Prongs, Oul K.Z, Luna Eyelesbarrow, Pmala e Abakashy pelos reviews lindos 3**

**Fiiiinalmente, Scorpius descobriu quem era a garota do diário. Mas... Como é que eles vão conseguir se resolver? Well, prometo que nem vou demorar muito para postar o próximo, mas vou fiacr ex-tre-ma-men-te feliz se vocês me mandarem o que estão achando da fic nos comentários, certo?**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos da tia Miller :***


	11. Awakening

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a garota do diário é Rose Weasley?

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

* * *

><p>Parecia como se minha boca estivesse cheia de algodão, minha cabeça pesava e eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos. O lugar onde estava deitado era fofo, o que me fez concluir que eu havia sobrevivido e estava na Ala Hospitalar. Eu devia estar feliz por isso, mas havia algo perdido em minha mente que não me deixava em paz. Eu sabia que tinha algo importante vagando bem próximo de minhas lembranças, algo que me fez perder o controle e ser atingido pelo balaço, mas tudo o que conseguia lembrar era da dor que senti ao bater no chão e na escuridão quando desmaiei.<p>

– Droga, eu não consigo lembrar! – resmunguei comigo mesmo e me surpreendi ao ouvir uma voz responder, vinda de algum lugar à minha esquerda:

– Hey cara, mesmo todo remendado você continua não me deixando dormir – juntei todo meu esforço (que era bem pouco no momento) e forcei-me a abrir os olhos, voltando-me para o lado de onde a voz havia vindo e encontrei com Albus deitado em uma das camas, sua cabeça estava enfaixada, mas ele parecia bem.

Gostaria de ter revirado os olhos, mas eu ainda não estava recuperado à esse ponto. Então falei:

– O que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? – perguntei, minha voz saindo rouca. Percebi que estava morrendo de sede.

Albus se espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama – o que me causou certa inveja, preciso admitir afinal de contas eu nem conseguia piscar! – e me encarou.

– Depois de você ter ficado completamente... Hum, como é a palavra que papai usa? Ah, sim, você ficou completamente _desnorteado_, nossa, mamãe ficaria orgulhosa se me ouvisse – ele sorriu e eu bufei (e fiquei feliz por conseguir fazer isso sem sentir uma dor descomunal).

– Tenho certeza que sim, mas poderia continuar? – comentei e ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Bem, depois que você ficou completamente desnorteado sabe-se lá o porquê, um dos batedores da Grifinória aproveitou seu momento de distração e mandou o balaço em sua direção... Cara, eu jurava que você ia desviar, mas PUFF, quando vi você simplesmente estava despencando em direção ao chão. Ninguém teve tempo de fazer nada e ai você já estava lá, caído e esborrachado. A sua sorte, segundo a velha e boa Madame Pomfrey, é que não caiu de uma altura muito grande, foram apenas 10 metros – Albus concluiu com um aceno respeitoso de cabeça. Depois voltou-se novamente à me encarar e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que deu em você? Porque você não estava prestando atenção? – ele perguntou.

Remexi-me inquieto na cama, sentindo todos os músculos de meu corpo reclamar pelos movimentos.

– Eu... eu não sei – eu disse, franzindo a testa e forçando a memória na esperança de lembrar o que parecia ter sido apagado de minha mente.

Naquele momento, Madame Pomfrey entrou rapidamente na Ala, com dois copos brancos nas mãos. Ela sorriu ao me ver.

–Ah, você finalmente acordou! – ela disse e veio para o meu lado soltando um copo em cima da mesinha, segurando minha cabeça e empurrando o outro em direção à minha boca. – Beba isso, beba – ela disse e eu engoli o liquido sem nem reclamar. O gosto era horrível, mas amenizou a sede que sentia.

Ela arrumou minha cabeça de volta ao travesseiro e fez a volta, caminhando até Albus com o outro copo na mão.

– É incrível! – resmungou enquanto Albus bebia o liquido (com uma careta bastante engraçada) e ela verificava as faixas da cabeça do garoto. – Parece que essa sorte em atrair machucados passou dos pais para vocês – Madame Pomfrey pegou o copo vazio da mão de Albus e olhou de um para o outro. – Os pais de vocês – olhou para Albus – especialmente o seu, praticamente viviam nesta sala – ela bufou e deu as costas para nós dois, caminhando rapidamente em direção à sua salinha.

Eu e Albus trocamos olhares confusos até que eu percebi que ele não havia respondido à todas minhas perguntas.

– Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei e, me esquecendo completamente de meu estado, tentei me virar para seu lado o que somente aumentou minha dor e me fez soltar uma exclamação que com certeza faria minha mãe lavar minha boca com sabão.

– Vá com calma – Albus disse e fez outra careta. – Cara, que negócio mais horrível – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e Albus pareceu entender. – Ah, bem, eu não entendi muito bem como foi que aconteceu sabe? Eu estava conversando com a Lily e de repente eu tropecei em um daqueles degraus que somem – balançou a cabeça. – Que idiotice... De qualquer forma eu tropecei e acabei caindo com tudo e bati a testa em outro degrau... Eu não senti muita dor, mas Lily fez um escândalo – franziu a testa. – Sabe, eu acho que ela exagerou um pouquinho... – O rosto de Albus esquentou e eu estreitei os olhos.

– E...?

– E que Rachel estava alguns degraus de distância e viu tudo o que eu fiz... Patético – balançou a cabeça. – Mas quer saber? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas depois que me trouxeram para cá por causa do corte que fez na minha testa com o tombo, Rachel veio me ver... E nós estamos... Bem. É.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Tinha certeza de que havia algum plano estranho de Lily naquele 'machucado' na cabeça de Albus.

Não percebi, mas em meio aos comentários de Albus sobre seu novo suposto relacionamento com Rachel, eu acabei pegando no sono.

– Lily! Isso é completamente ridículo! – o som de vozes femininas entrou por meus ouvidos em meio ao sono. – Vou ir embora!

– Ora Rose, deixe de ser infantil! Você está aqui para ver o Albus então fique quieta.

– Eu te odeio.

Abri meus olhos – mais facilmente do que antes, o que me alegrou – e me deparei com duas garotas entrando na sala. É claro que eu as conhecia.

E embora meu coração tivesse entrado em aceleração quando vi que Rose Weasley estava ali, algo mais pareceu despertar dentro de mim.

_Eu estava voando e o pequeno livrinho verde que ela tinha em mãos foi o que me fez ficar, como diria Albus, desnorteado._

Rose Weasley, simplesmente a pessoa mais improvável, mais definitivamente errada para aquilo, era AGD. A Garota do Diário. A _minha_ garota do diário era Rose Weasley. Grande ironia.

Mas talvez eu soubesse desde o principio, por isso que eu não tinha conseguido acreditar que Lily pudesse ser AGD.

Ignorando completamente o fato de que eu estava com metade de meu corpo enfaixado, eu sentei na cama, fazendo com que as duas soltassem exclamações de susto e que minhas costelas ardessem extremamente.

Eu ignorei.

E não consegui controlar minha boca:

– Você... – encarei-a seriamente. – Você é AGD!

Rose Weasley piscou algumas vezes e seu rosto ficou pálido.

– O... quê?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: DOIS CAPÍTULOS para o fim da fanfic *todos choram***

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, meus amores! Obrigada a Prongs, Lalalopsyy, Marianaaad e Oul K.Z pelos comentários lindos!**

**Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando da fanfic e ainda perdem um tempinho para comentarem aqui. Vocês são o máximo!**

**Sim, eu sei que fui má em terminar o capítulo logo ai, mas, bem, como uma autora malvada que eu sou, tenho o péssimo hábito de terminar os capítulos nas melhores/piores partes. E sei que ficou pequeninho também, mas juro que o próximo não vai demorar a vir, okay?**

**Então, você, leitor fantasma que nunca aparece por aqui, mas sempre lê, essa é a sua chance! Reta final da fanfic. O que acha de, finalmente, deixar um comentariozinho aqui pra tia e alegrar o meu dia, heim, heim? Não dói não, viram? E ainda fazem uma boa ação, sem falar que emagrece, com os movimentos dos dedos digitando e tals... Todo mundo sai ganhando, viram que negócio justo?**

**Huahuahauhuaha, me ignorem. Ou não, cês que sabem *pisca* hahahahaha**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijos no coração e até o próximo :***


	12. Broken Heart

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a garota do diário é Rose Weasley?

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Rose encarou-me completamente estupefata, como se procurasse por palavras para dizer. Eu mesmo não tinha ideia se voltaria a falar alguma outra vez na vida, devido ao meu estranho estado de nervos.<p>

O que diabos eu estava pensando? Porque eu havia perguntado aquilo a ela? E se ela não fosse AGD e começasse a ter certeza de que eu tinha um vácuo ao invés do cérebro e nunca mais olhasse em minha cara por causa da minha loucura?

O pensamento de que talvez ela não fosse AGD pareceu me paralisar por completo – coisa que nem mesmo o gesso havia feito. Quero dizer, sim, eu a havia visto com o livro na mão, mas será que era dela? Será que ela não o estava segurando para alguém? Ou talvez nem fosse o mesmo livro e eu só o tivesse imaginado na loucura do momento e no meu desespero de encontrar AGD de uma vez. Mas porque ela não falava nada?

Porque ela continuava encarando-me completamente pálida como se eu houvesse acabado de contar que alguém importante tinha morrido?

E então, ela balançou a cabeça.

– Como... Como você sabe? – ela falou, sua voz extremamente rouca como se não falasse há séculos (o que eu sabia que não era verdade, afinal ela estava falando há poucos minutos).

Sobre aquela frase de borboletas no estômago: no meu caso mais pareciam gatos loucos arranhando-me por dentro de tão absurdamente nervoso e incrédulo – o que era completamente ridículo – que eu estava.

Eu sabia que ela era AGD, mas eu ainda não estava acreditando realmente naquilo. Até que ela perguntou como eu sabia. Aquela era praticamente a prova mais óbvia de que a garota com quem eu estava falando há mais de meses era simplesmente a pessoa com quem eu jamais teria imaginado dividir um misero segredo, conversar normalmente ou até ser amigo.

A situação seria cômica se não fosse tão trágica.

– Eu te vi com o livro nas arquibancadas – comentei com o tom de voz baixo, o que não importou muito no silêncio pesado da sala. Quase dava para ouvir as batidas de coração de cada um.

Rose abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por Lily – é claro que ela não ficaria quieta – que olhou de Rose para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Do que é que vocês estão falando? O que é AGD? E esse livro? Por acaso é aquele com o qual você passava a maior parte do tempo ignorando-me completamente? – Lily comentou acidamente para a prima.

Novamente Rose abriu a boca para responder e, mais uma vez, foi interrompida, mas por Albus.

– Como? Livro? – Albus olhou para cada um de nós como se estivesse montando um quebra-cabeça. E, infelizmente, eu sabia o quão bom ele era naquilo. Quase dava para ver a conclusão formando-se em seu cérebro. Os olhos verdes de Albus se arregalaram e ele olhou para as minhas mãos como se eu segurasse o livro ali. – O quê? O livro? O diário que eu peguei de Lily? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Lily berrou, fazendo-me dar um pulo de susto e encará-la irritadamente. – Eu passei dias enlouquecida à procura do diário e você o tinha roubado? – ela seria facilmente confundida com uma maníaca assassina pela expressão em seu rosto. Rose estava tão estática que não parecia perceber a tempestade que era Lily ao seu lado. Albus corou.

– Você e a Rose estavam me enchendo – ele disse e Lily deu um passo em sua direção. – E eu queria me vingar.

– Ora seu! – Lily se aproximou ainda mais do irmão, ficando á poucos passos dele, os olhos estreitos. Eu teria rido da cena se fosse em um dia normal e a briga em questão não estivesse acontecendo por causa de um objeto que mudou a minha vida. Meus olhos cruzaram com os de Rose e eu gostaria de poder ler sua mente.

– Não tinha nada no livro! – Albus contrapôs em sua defesa.

– Isso não interessa! É a minha privacidade! Como você pôde...? – ela reclamou e levantou o braço, provavelmente prestes a dar um tapa em Albus. Decidi intervir.

– Lily, não seja infantil – eu comentei, forçando minha voz a sair mais alta do que um sussurro. – Não havia nada no livro e você estava irritando o Al, é claro que ele iria querer se vingar. Ou você não faria o mesmo? – disse e ela abriu a boca, mas a impedi de proferir qualquer palavra. – Isso não é importante agora.

Lily pareceu avaliar a situação. Lançou um olhar mortal à Albus e saiu de perto dele, sentando-se em uma cama no lado oposto onde estávamos.

Então pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa, pois levantou-se quase imediatamente e me encarou com os olhos desconfiados.

– Mas o que você tem a ver com o meu diário? O que vocês dois tem a ver com isso? – ela perguntou.

Albus deu de ombros obviamente dizendo que eu teria de explicar.

– Eu, ham, estava de noite – comecei. – Não conseguia dormir e decidi sair do quarto – senti meu rosto esquentar e de repente não conseguia mais olhar para Rose que me encarava estranhamente. – E encontrei um livro em cima da mesa...

– Devo ter deixado e me esqueci – Albus comentou, ignorando o olhar da irmã que parecia achar ele ter esquecido do diário ainda pior do que tê-lo roubado.

– Eu não consigo acreditar – desta vez foi Rose quem falou, seus olhos encaravam-se como se nunca tivesse me visto. Senti-me imediatamente mal. – Você? Porque... Podia ser qualquer um... Um Malfoy... Scorpius Malfoy... - balançou a cabeça e uma estranha irritação me tomou. Ela, obviamente teria preferido que seu amigo não fosse eu, afinal de contas eu era um 'Malfoy', o que me tornava indigno de confiança.

– E você acha que eu estou dando pulinhos de alegria? – perguntei ironicamente. – Nem se eu estivesse em perfeitas condições eu faria isso – minha voz tremia de raiva pela sua rejeição. Quem se importava afinal? AGD nem era tão importante assim, eu não deveria me sentir tão traído. – Preferia que fosse qualquer outra.

Rose balançou a cabeça, seus olhos adquirindo um tom escuro pela raiva.

– Em pensar que eu confiei em você! Eu contei coisas para você!

– Ah sim, você viu? E como eu sou um Malfoy eu não acho que seja confiável não é mesmo? – gostaria mais do que tudo poder dar um soco em alguma coisa, mas meus braços não estavam bons o suficiente.

– Deixe de ser idiota Malfoy! – ela reclamou e fechou os punhos.

– Eu estou sendo idiota? Quem aqui está tendo um surto infantil? – perguntei ironicamente, usando toda minha acidez. – Eu estava tentando agir normalmente, como pessoas civilizadas, mas parece que você não consegue fazer isso.

– EU NÃO CONSIGO? – ela explodiu e eu conseguia ver pelo canto do olho Lily e Albus olhando de um para o outro acompanhando a conversa interessados. – É CLARO QUE EU CONSIGO! É ESSE SEU SARCASMO IDIOTA QUE ME IRRITA!

– Você continua agindo infantilmente – disse à ela, usando o sarcasmo que ela não gostava apenas por birra.

Tive a impressão de que ela também gostaria de poder socar alguma coisa.

– Idiota! Idiota, imbecil! – ela balançou a cabeça e me surpreendi ao perceber que ela estava a beira de lágrimas.

– Oh, você vai chorar agora? – sentia meu corpo tremer, mas eu não tinha ideia se era de raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento conflitante. – Chorar porque seu amiguinho não é um príncipe encantado ou algum outro garoto que seja 'confiável', ou que não seja o garoto por quem você está _apaixonada_? – usei um tom zombeteiro na ultima parte e sim, eu sabia que estava sendo mau, mas naquele momento eu queria feri-la tanto quanto as palavras dela haviam me ferido.

Rose bufou, uma lágrima deslizando pelo rosto e chegando mais próxima de mim.

– VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? – ela passou as mãos pelo rosto. – É exatamente por isso! Poderia ser qualquer um, mas foi justamente você... O cara por quem eu _estou apaixonada_ – ela ficou por mais um segundo, encarando-me incredulamente antes de dar as costas para mim e sair da sala, deixando-me com um par de curiosos e sentindo-me a pessoa mais absurdamente imbecil da face da terra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Penúltimo capítulo da fanfic (eu sei que está curtinho, mas ele era mais introdutório mesmo) *emocionada***

**E, um muito obrigada cheio de estrelinhas e doces para as fofas Lalalopsyy, Marianaaad, LihannaCullen, Prongs e Dama mary potter pelos comentários mais do que perfeitos. Vocês são de-mais! **

**CHEGAMOS AOS 107 REVIEWS, SABEM COMO ISSO É EMOCIONANTE? GENTE MUITO, MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, DE CORAÇÃO!**

**Bem, nem acredito que, finalmente, estou terminando de postar AGD. Depois de tanto tempo sem voltar a ativa, é sempre muito empolgante conseguir concluir uma fanfic. E muito triste também.**

**Eu sou uma pessoa muito apegada às minhas estórias e, essa aqui foi uma das que mais amei escrever.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o próximo vem rapidinho - mais rapidinho ainda se vocês colaborarem com a tia aqui contando o que estão achando da fanfic até agora -, prometo e garanto para vocês que, com toda a certeza, vai ser o mais fofo da fanfic.**

**Abram seu coração na caixinha ali embaixo, falta pouco para a fic acabar, tá na hora dos fantasminhas aparecerem, não concordam? Huahauhauhaua**

**Até breve, meus lindos.**

**Beijos da Miller :***


	13. Happy Ending

**A Garota do Diário**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Scorpius Malfoy - em mais uma noite de insônia - encontra um diário em cima de uma mesa e, ao abrí-lo, descobre que pode se comunicar com uma garota através dele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a garota do diário é Rose Weasley?

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ending<strong>

* * *

><p>Albus havia sido liberado quatro dias antes, o que tornava minha estadia ainda mais tediosa.<p>

Os dias passaram devagar enquanto me recuperava das fraturas do quadribol. Quando finalmente fui liberado a sair da Ala Hospitalar, eu praticamente tive que reaprender a caminhar de tão deslocado que estava. Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que um tombo daqueles pudesse causar tanto estrago.

Os corredores estavam vazios quando caminhava lentamente por eles, tentando me focar em dar um passo atrás do outro, impedindo que minha mente vagasse. Porque era aquilo que eu fazia nos últimos dias. Eu me impedia de deixar minha mente vagar, de pensar em assuntos particularmente problemáticos.

Havia me focado em meus machucados, em observá-los recuperarem-se com o tratamento de Madame Pomfrey, em tomar os medicamentos nos momentos certos e a pensar em coisas tediosas e chatas, que me causassem sono.

É claro, sabia que em algum momento teria de confrontar o que eu estava evitando. Mas enquanto eu pudesse ignorar, para mim estava bom.

O grande problema dos Malfoy sempre foi o orgulho, coisa da qual eu havia herdado bastante. Infelizmente. Porque embora uma parte de mim quisesse desesperadamente ir até ela e pedir desculpas, falar palavras bonitas e tentar decifrar o que eu realmente sentia, havia outra parte, e essa sufocava a outra, tornando-me frio e obstinado em continuar como se nada houvesse acontecido. O que eu sabia que somente me deixava mais idiota e estupido.

Mas o que eu podia fazer?

Sim, eu sabia que havia agido feito um imbecil naquele dia na ala Hospitalar, assim como estava agindo como um imbecil há muito mais tempo, mas, mesmo que me desculpasse, eu não entenderia ainda.

O que eu sentia com relação a tudo isso?

Rose Weasley era AGD, a garota que havia sido minha amiga por mais de meses. Para quem eu tinha contado meus maiores segredos, mais até do que à Albus; a pessoa com a qual eu havia passado, mesmo que não fisicamente, a maior parte do tempo nesses últimos dias.

A pessoa pela qual eu sentia alguma coisa que não conseguia decifrar.

Então eu não conseguia juntar AGD e Rose Weasley.

Para mim, simplesmente, elas eram distintas.

Enquanto uma me contava seus segredos, a outra insistia em dizer que eu não era confiável.

– Snape – eu murmurei a senha para a porta da sala comunal da Sonserina, mas ela não se abriu.

Que ótimo. Era realmente tudo o que eu precisava ficar preso do lado de fora, tendo de esperar que uma alma bondosa viesse e abrisse para mim.

Quando estava quase dando as costas para a porta, Albus a abre por dentro e arqueia uma sobrancelha ao me ver.

– Você saiu da enfermaria! – ele comenta surpreso.

– Não, eu ainda estou deitado lá – respondo com meu sarcasmo ampliado devido ao meu mau humor.

Albus bufa e dá espaço para que eu passe.

– A senha mudou – ele disse. – É _abacaxi cristalizado_ agora.

Soltei um riso incrédulo ao erguer uma sobrancelha para ele.

– Sério? – pergunto, sentando em uma das cadeiras perto da lareira que, por sorte, estava vazia.

– Você sabe como Slughorn é – Albus disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e sentando no chão em minha frente.

O fato de ele me encarar como se eu ainda estivesse doente me irritava.

– Que é? – perguntei mal-humorado.

Albus revirou os olhos em um claro sinal de impaciência com meu humor antes de responder.

– Você sabe o que é Scorp – ele diz e ergue as sobrancelhas. E sim, eu sabia o que era.

Depois da saída dramática de Weasley da Ala Hospitalar, fui praticamente obrigado sob ameaça a contar o que estava acontecendo entre mim e Rose. É claro que depois disso, simplesmente virei para o lado e fingi dormir para evitar mais perguntas de Lily ou Albus.

A verdade era que eu não sabia o que pensar.

Rose Weasley gostava de mim. Não. Ela estava apaixonada por mim.

Algo se movia dentro de meu estomago quando pensava nos meus sonhos e que eles foram a principal causa para que eu começasse a conversar com ela pelo diário.

– O que você quer? – perguntei monotonamente, sabendo que ele provavelmente viria com algum conselho romântico bem meloso. Depois de ter estado na ala hospitalar por alguns dias, a sorte de Albus foi bem melhor que a minha, tendo ele conquistado finalmente Rachel.

A garota ia lá todos os dias para vê-lo e eu tive de assisti-los passando da amizade – com piadinhas muito sem graça da parte de Albus – até o romance – com uma declaração tão, mas tão melosa dele que eu quase vomitei minha janta naquele dia.

É claro, eu estava feliz por ele. Sabia muito bem tudo o que o garoto havia passado para conseguir aquela garota, o que me dava uma pontinha de orgulho em tê-lo como amigo.

Talvez eu devesse me espelhar nele e correr atrás do que eu queria.

Mas o que eu queria?

Bem, eu não sabia como responder a isso.

– Acho que a pergunta certa é 'o que _você_ quer'? – ele apontou para mim e eu soltei um longo suspiro, tentando deixar claro que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo.

Mas ele era Albus afinal de contas.

– Olha só, não adianta você ficar fugindo disso cara – ele disse e deu um tapinha em meu ombro. – Você gosta dela, isso é óbvio.

Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes e, mesmo não querendo, explodi.

– Sim, eu gosto dela! – eu disse, minha voz saindo uma oitava mais alta do que o normal, atraindo a atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam ali para mim. – Mas eu não sei quem é ela! - comentei, sentindo a frustração tomar conta de mim.

Era esse o problema. Eu sabia que eu gostava dela, mas não sabia de qual delas eu gostava. Algo completamente confuso, mas verdadeiro.

O fato de eu não conseguir juntar as duas em uma pessoa só estava me deixando louco, porque eu não conseguia entender nada do que sentia por causa disso.

Albus levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Porque você não me fala sobre isso? – ele disse e é impossível não compará-lo com um daqueles médicos trouxas que tratam as pessoas com problemas psicológicos.

Eu bufei e cerrei meus punhos antes de começar a falar.

– Eu não sei de quem eu gosto – disse à ele e o vi franzir a testa. Explico antes que ele me pergunte. – Eu sentia alguma coisa por Rose – falo, não entrando em detalhes sobre meus sonhos. – Mas com AGD é completamente diferente. Quero dizer, ela me conhece mais do que qualquer um – dou um soco na poltrona apenas para descontar minha raiva.

– E você a conhece também, pelo que me contou – Albus comentou, como se explicasse o óbvio para uma criança burra.

Novamente me senti frustrado.

– Não, eu não a conheço. Pelo menos não a Rose Weasley que odeia os Malfoy. Eu conheço a garota do diário, a que me contava coisas e que compartilhava segredos comigo. Essa sim eu conheço, mas a Rose Weasley, sua prima que me odeia desde que eu coloquei os pés aqui, essa eu não faço ideia de quem seja – Albus precisou de um tempo para entender o que eu estava falando, até que o brilho de compreensão chegou em seus olhos.

– Oh Merlin, isso é bem complicado – ele disse e novamente eu revirei os olhos. – Você nunca imaginou que poderia ser ela a AGD?

Penso sobre isso por algum tempo e algo estranho parece se encaixar.

Sim, por mais estranho que podia parecer, eu sabia desde o começo que AGD era Rose Weasley. A constatação deste fato me faz ficar paralisado.

O modo como ela falava, conversava. Sua ironia. A forma como ela sempre parecia gostar de falar sobre assuntos acadêmicos que me davam tédio. Como ela se irritava quando eu falava alguma bobagem ou quando me corrigia em algum momento. Até mesmo as comparações idiotas que fazia.

Mas mesmo percebendo isso, eu não entendia o porquê de não conseguir juntar as duas em uma só.

Parecia haver uma parede invisível em minha mente onde de um lado estava AGD e no outro Rose Weasley.

Coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo um latejar enjoativo em minhas têmporas.

Levanto-me da poltrona e encaro Albus que parece confuso.

– Preciso deitar – resmungo para ele e caminho em direção ao dormitório.

Ao chegar à minha cama, desabei sobre ela e fechei meus olhos, mas fica claro que eu não conseguiria dormir nem por decreto.

Um pouco da causa disso está no formato duro embaixo de meu travesseiro. Muito lentamente eu puxei o livrinho verde que estava ali.

Encarei-o por alguns segundos, decidindo sobre o que faria em seguida.

Podia muito bem atirá-lo na lareira, deixa-lo queimar. Mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Havia algo de precioso ali.

Abri o livro lentamente, como se tivesse medo do que pudesse aparecer, mas todas as páginas estavam em branco, intocadas. Perguntei-me se esse diário havia sido feito pelo tio de Albus, Jorge. Algum tipo de comunicador.

Deveria ser.

Então eu me assustei quando as palavras apareceram brilhantemente negras, em frente aos meus olhos.

_"Oi"_

Eu reconhecia aquela caligrafia, é claro. Depois de tanto tempo observando-a, eu já havia decorado o formato de cada letra.

Meu primeiro impulso é fechar o livro e atirá-lo pela janela, mas eu me forcei a puxar a pena e o tinteiro de cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado de minha cama. A pena paira sobre a folha, e eu não fazia ideia do que escrever.

**"Oi"**

Escrevi timidamente.

Podia imaginar a expressão de choque no rosto de Rose ao ver minhas letras aparecerem para ela. Tinha certeza de que ela não queria realmente falar comigo, deveria ser apenas uma tentativa.

Demorou alguns minutos até que ela me respondeu novamente.

_"Como vai?"_

**"Indo"** respondi, mas percebi que poderia parecer um insulto e complementei **"Melhor, e você?"**

_"Indo também"_

Novamente ficamos alguns minutos sem escrever nada e um surto estranho me toma. Eu queria que as coisas se resolvessem de uma vez. Não aguentaria mais ficar com aquela estranha duvida dentro de mim.

**"Olha..."** comecei a escrever e parei, tentando pensar na melhor forma de abordar o assunto.

**"Eu sei que eu fui completamente idiota naquele dia... Mas não sabia o que pensar..."**parei novamente, como se tomasse fôlego. **"O negócio é que eu estou confuso, entende? Eu simplesmente não sei quem é você"**

As palavras seguintes dela não demoraram a aparecer.

_"Acho que eu te entendo. Eu não fui muito legal com você pessoalmente nos últimos anos..."_podia imaginá-la pensando no que escrever à seguir, como se estivesse tão confusa quanto eu._"Talvez eu devesse lhe dizer que naquele dia, não aceitei os seus galeões para os livros, porque eu estava tentando me proteger"._

Franzi a testa em incompreensão. Proteger do quê?

**"Proteger do quê?"**

_"Eu achava... Bem, eu achava que se eu aceitasse o seu presente, eu começaria a gostar de você mais do que antes... Porque era errado gostar de você em minha mente. Mas eu não havia percebido na época que já era tarde demais"_

Algumas coisas pareciam se encaixar em minha mente.

No dia do passeio, quando AGD simplesmente me deixou falando com o nada e depois, á noite, quando voltamos a nos falar e ela me disse que o dia havia saído ótimo. O dia dela tinha sido longe do ótimo, assim como o meu, mas ela não queria admitir isso para mim, nem para si mesma, porque indicaria um sentimento que ela não admitia ter.

Acho que era o mesmo para mim.

E da outra vez, a presa do basilisco. É claro, sua mãe sendo Hermione Granger, ela saberia inteiramente sobre os acontecimentos em Hogwarts na época de nossos pais.

O seu mau humor continuo, mesmo quando conversava sobre amenidades.

Era porque ela estava se trancando, tentando não começar a gostar de um livro bobo. Assim como eu.

**"Acho que eu te entendo"** eu escrevi, sentindo como se uma luz estivesse se formando em minha mente.

**"Eu estava com medo de admitir o que sentia, por você ou pelo diário. A primeira vez que nos falamos, era porque eu não conseguia dormir..."**

_"Você disse que estava sonhando"_

**"Era com você"** escrevi, sentindo-me livre pela primeira vez desde que tudo havia sido revelado.

_"Oh, então eu não era a única. Isso é reconfortante, sabe?"_

Eu ri, mas lembrei que ela não podia me ver e voltei a escrever.

**"Sei. Mas então, e agora, o que faremos?"**

_"Bem, como eu simplesmente não consigo me forçar a sair do dormitório por vergonha de minha declaração completamente histérica na Ala hospitalar, acho que vou passar a tarde inteira em cima da cama fazendo deveres"_

Eu percebi a indireta.

Quero dizer, eu sabia que ela gostava de mim, mas eu não tinha falado nada em resposta. E agora que eu sabia o que sentia, que havia finalmente juntado as duas, ou melhor, ela, eu precisava contar à ela.

**"O que você acha que nossos pais vão dizer?"**

Perguntei amenamente.

Podia imaginá-la franzir a testa.

Sorri com isso.

_"Dizer sobre o que?"_

**"Sabe, sobre você e eu... Porque agora que sabemos o que sentimos, é imprescindível que fiquemos juntos, não acha?"**

_"Eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar"_

É claro, ela me forçaria a dizer. Não que eu me importasse.

**"Acho que meu pai não vai ficar muito feliz quando eu disser à ele que estou apaixonado por uma Weasley, principalmente se ela for filha de quem é"**

_"Não entendo"_

Bufei. Ela estava forçando demais. Estranhamente eu sorri com isso. Ela era Rose Weasley afinal.

**"E-U-E-S-T-O-U-A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-O-P-O-R-V-O-C-Ê"** escrevi sorrindo idiotamente.**"Entendeu agora, ou está muito difícil?"**

_"Vá á mer..."_

**"Olha a boca, Weasley. Ninguém te ensinou que é feio dizer palavrões?"**

_"Merda"_

Não consigo resistir e caio na risada.

**"Eu poderia te dar um beijo por isso, mas você não quer sair do quarto..."**

_"Talvez eu mude de ideia..."_

**"Talvez? O que eu poderia fazer para isso acontecer?"**

_"Sabe, eu acho que não entendi direito o que você falou lá em cima... Sua letra não ajuda muito"_

**"Cínica"**

_"Haha"_

**"Eu te amo"**

E bem, ela mudou de ideia quanto à sair da Sala comunal da Grifinória.

Talvez tudo aquilo fizesse meu pai sofrer um bom golpe no coração, mas eu não podia me importar menos. Eu a tinha agora, minha garota.

Talvez IPA fosse um bom apelido também.

Idiota Perdidamente Apaixonado.

É. Eu gostava disso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bem, então, acabou. É isso. Chegamos ao fim de A Garota do Diário.**

**Esta fanfic aqui foi uma das mais difíceis de escrever, podem acreditar. Primeiro por se tratar de uma Scorose, quando a pessoa aqui está absurdamente acostumada a escrever Jilly. E em segundo porque foi minha primeira fanfic totalmente PoV masculino.**

**A ideia desta estória surgiu em um sonho. Eu lembro que nele tinha um diário em mãos e escrevia, trocando mensagens com outra pessoa. Resolvi fazer minha primeira tentativa de Rose/Scorpius a partir dele.**

**Jamais pensei que ela seria tão bem recebida assim, nem que tanta gente leria e que tanta gente iria GOSTAR.**

**Eu agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam, os que não desistiram apesar de minha imensa demora em voltar a postar a fanfic. Obrigada a todos os que deixaram comentários. Aos que leram e se divertiram, que gostaram, que se emocionaram. Aos que acompanharam mesmo que sem comentar. Obrigada a todos que estiveram aqui, presentes comigo no decorrer da fanfic.**

**É sempre muito difícil terminar uma fanfic, principalmente quando nos apegamos a ela. AGD foi uma experiência ótima, me diverti escrevendo-a e lendo os comentários dos leitores. Mas, enfim, acabou.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado da estória, que tenham se divertido com esse final. Achei ele fofo. **

**Amei muito escrever AGD e minha maior realização foi saber que vocês gostaram dela.**

**Bem, esta será a última vez que nos veremos por aqui, mas sintam-se a vontade para me visitar em outras fanfics, outras estórias doidas que por ventura escrevi/escrevo. Sempre me alegrará vê-los por lá.**

**Não esqueçam de me contarem o que acharam da fanfic, certo? Leitores fantasmas, essa aqui é a última chance de vocês se pronunciarem quanto a fanfic. Não sejam malvados, abram o coração na caixinha ali embaixo. Além de fazer uma autora feliz, ainda ganha uma estrelinha de bom comportamento de brinde. Vai dizer que não é uma proposta irrecusável? Hehehehehe**

**Enfim, acho que é isso.**

**Mais uma vez o meu muito obrigada!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Carol Miller :***


End file.
